


Hecate Hardbroom X OC

by Pawsthec



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone is very gay, F/F, Family Issues, Fluff, Great wizard is a bitch, Lesbian, Scheming, Slow Burn, These people don't know what straight is, Witches, everyone is lesbian, very gay, when I say lesbian I mean lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawsthec/pseuds/Pawsthec
Summary: Maryline Maryweather is the new art teacher at Cackles Academy for witchcraft. This calm and sassy girl is the daughter of the newly named late wizard. She was sent to work at Cackle to get it shut down but ends up making friends and falling in love along the way to eventually become the next great witch. This takes place during S4.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle & original character, Hardbroom (Worst Witch)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Maryline Maryweather

Mary's POV

Hello there! My name is Maryline Maryweather but everyone calls me Mary. I am the new art teacher hat Cackles. I know that past art teachers have been given a bad reputation but I plan on changing that. Anyway here's the story of how I met the love of my life.

I was flying on my broom with my at and bags over the tree tops toward the castle, when suddenly. "Ahhhhhh! Watch out!" I narrowly miss the girl who came flying at me like a bullet. As she tried desperately to stop her broom she failed to see the giant tree in front of her when. Smack! She fell to the ground broom close behind her. 

I slowly lower myself down to the ground. "Are you alright? That looked like it hurt," I ask the girl getting up off the ground. "Yes I'm fine." "What's your name?" "Mildred Hubble." "So your Mildred, I have heard many things about you." "Good or bad things?" "Half and half." Mildred had retrieved her broom."why were you flying away from the academy?" "I was supposed to lead you there because I'm your guide." "Lead away then." 

We both got on our brooms and started flying, Mildred was Infront of me trying not to fall. "Why are you awake at 6am anyway? Breakfast doesn't start until 7:30." "Lantern monitor." "Oh stars! I remember doing that when I attended St Amulets." "It can get annoying, having to wake up at 5am but you get used to it." 

The rest of the trip was silent until we were just about to land. As we start to descend I hear barking. Odd, witches at this school only have feline familiars. As my feet hit the ground a dog comes running up to me and starts jumping against my legs. I lean down on my knees to pet it, and it starts licking my face. What a friendly dog. As it stops it starts to walk around me in circles, panting happily. I start to giggle at that. Then I hear.

"Mildred Hubble, what have I said about keeping that thing in your room." "Sorry Miss Hardbroom." Mildred looks down at her feet. Poor girl. "It's quite alright." I say to the deputy head, her head snaps up to look at me. Her eyes widen and she looks away almost instantly. Was that blush I saw? Adorable. 

"Would you like to come inside miss....." "Miss Maryweather but everyone calls me Mary." She looked shocked at the idea of calling me Mary. "If you could please follow Mildred, she will show you your room and classroom." I call my broom over and take my bags off of it. "I could take those for you," suggested Mildred. "No need dear," I stick a hand over my broom. "Follow." "Now, i will be giving you a tour after breakfast, so Mildred needs to make sure she gets you there on time." "Of course Miss Hardbroom." Then the woman vanished.

"That was Miss Hardbroom, she is the deputy head of the school." "I know dear, now if I could be shown my room that would be lovely." "Of course!" I giggled as the girl ran inside, dog in toe. She held the door open for me as I walked through." 

It was silent as we walked through the empty halls. The girl tried to start a conversation. "So Miss Maryweather, what will you be teaching?" "Art" "what!?" "I know that the past art teachers here ended up almost destroying the school, but I am not going to do that. I think." The girl silently giggled. 

"Well here is your room, and your classroom is down those stairs and at the end of the corridor to the left." "Thank you Mildred." "See you at breakfast," she almost yelled running down corridor. I walk into my room and place my bags down. It is divided Into three rooms. The main room, which I was currently standing in, consisted of a window seat, a desk, a fireplace, a sofa, two arm chairs, a coffee table and a bookcase. 

I walked up three steps to get to the other rooms. The left one was the bedroom. This room had a bed, two bedside tables, a vanity and a dresser. I walked across to the bathroom which had a shower, toilet and sink.

I walk back into the bedroom with bags, ready to unpack when I see someone in my mirror. Really? Now!? I slowly walk over to the vanity and look at the wizard with a white background, who smiled at me.

"Hello dad."


	2. A conversation

Mary's POV

"Hello dad," I said to the wizard filling the screen. "I assume you got there alright." "I here aren't I?" "you didn't get hurt on the way there did you?" "no, I'm fine." "remember what you are there to do." "I know, find any evidence I can to get the school shut down. Even if that means flirting, stealing or even breaking the witches code." "good you remember." "mhm." I had honestly stopped paying attention. 

"now! I will paying the school a visit soon so you need to remember to call me your greatness infront of others." "of course." "and my dear, try and have fun while doing i. We wouldn't want you being upset now would we." "no. We wouldn't." "I have business to attend to. Good bye." I gave him a wave as his face disappeared off of the mirror. 

Ugh. Great wizard? More like the hated wizard. He was making me become a teacher here just to try and find dirt on the place. What kind of person makes their daughter do that?! He doesn't care what I do to reach my goal. I mean. He is letting me break the witches code which I guess gives me quite a bit of leeway. 

I got up and walked over to my bed putting my bags on top of it. I looked through the bags and just decided to use magic instead. With a quick swish of my hands, all my belongings were placed around the room and some went into the living room on the coffee table. 

I walk up to the bookcase and decided to just randomly pick one. Potion 101 seemed like a good pick. I grabbed the book and lead down on the sofa sideways with my arm lead on the armrest, and my head resting in my palm. 

I lead like that for a while, I had actually gotten half way through the book when I hear a knock on my door. Expecting if to be Mildred I open the door with a swish of my wrist. To my suprise, when I look up I see Miss Hardbroom stood in my doorway rather awkwardly. 

"Come in dear, don't just stand there looking daft." she slowly made her way into the room and the door shut behind her. "why are you here? I was expecting Mildred." "I ran into Miss Cackle this morning and she said that I shouldn't let Mildred be your guide as I should be the one guiding you." "I take it that you're about to lead me to breakfast." "how did you know?" "lucky guess." 

I got up and put the book back and walked over to Miss Hardbroom. "let's go then," she said avoiding eye contact with me. She knew who I was, didn't she? We walked down the corridors. I didn't like transferring in the morning as it made me feel sick. We passed by a few girls making our way to breakfast. I smiled and waved at every girl who looked at me. 

We made it to the hall after around ten minutes. When we entered Miss Cackle looked up at me and smiled sweetly. She seemed like a nice old lady. She put her spoon down and transferred onto the stage surprising every girl. "if everyone could look at me please, " said Miss Cackle sweetly. "as you can see, we are again welcoming a new art teacher." she motioned over to me and transferred me onto the stage. I almost gaged and my face faltered after materialising. 

Miss Hardbroom seemed to notice while everyone else didn't. "Everyone, please give a warm welcome to...." She looked at me. Had he really not told anyone my name? "Miss Maryweather," I said almost giggling. "Miss Maryweather! Unlike other art teachers we have had here, Miss Maryweather was suggested to us by the council and is highly respected in the witching world." 

That was a nice way of saying that she was told by the council that I was going to be teacher here and that was final. "I know that past art teachers have been given a bad reputation but I plan on changing that, " I say and the first years start clapping followed by the others, not completely sure after last year. Miss cackle smiled gesturing for me to follow her. She transfered back to her seat and so did Miss Hardbroom. Now. Time to introduce myself to the other teachers. 

I really hope they don't hate me.


	3. Introductions

Mary's POV

I walked up to staff table. "Hello," I say to the teachers looking at me. "Hey, my name is Dimity drill. This is Mrs Gwendolyn Rowan-Webb, Mr Algernon Rowan-Webb, Miss Ada Cackle and Miss Joy Hecate Hardbroom," said a young woman excitedly and quickly pointing to each teacher. She stayed sat down but I am sure she would have stood if she could. I could tell that she was annoyed at her injury. "Well met, everyone," I said in a cheery voice placing a hand to my forehead and bowing slightly. "I see that this art teacher might be like the others after all," complained Hecate quietly to Ada. I could just about hear her. I smirked. "What do you four teach then." "Dimity teaches sport, Hecate teaches potions, I teach chanting and my husband teaches spell science," came Gwendolyn's voice. She was actually listening apparently. Her and Algernon were only there because they wanted to say a final goodbye.

Dimity pointed to a chair next to Hecate, "sit down will you," said Dimity becoming impatient. Hecate snapped her head to look at Dimity surprise written on her face. She looked at me trying to gauge my reaction. She definitely knows who I am. great. "Alright ill sit down, wouldn't want you getting jealous." I giggle at her reaction. I walk around the table and take a peak at what everyone is eating. porridge. could be worse. 

I sit down next to Hecate and she looks away. "You know who I am don't you?" The look she gives me is enough of an answer. "You're the great wizards daughter," she practically whispered. "It was supposed to be kept secret." "I got bored and read up on his family history and in the process found out that his mother's last name is Maryweather. I just figured it out from there," she stated matter of factly.

How bored do you have to be to read up on someone's family history? It honestly impressed me more than anything else. She is so smart and cute and I'm getting off topic. "Earth to Maryweather," I yelp as I see Dimity's hand waving infront of my face. She giggled. "I asked what your first name was." "Maryline." "Your names a bit of a tongue twister isn't it." "It is when you say it quickly." After a few attempts at her saying my full name I got fed up. 

"Why don't you just call me Mary," I suggested to the frustrated teacher. "Mary it is then," said Ada joining our conversation." Do any of you go by any nicknames?" "Dimity calls Miss Hardbroom HB." "That's pretty much it." We ate our porridge in silence. Not long after it was time to leave to prepare for lessons while students get a fifteen minute break.

I got up when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I look up to see Hecate staring at me. "I suppose I should give you a tour," She said grumpily. She is definetly going to be a tough nut to crack. When I manage to get her she is going to have quite a few secrets the council will love to hear. "of course, it would be nice to see more of the castle," I replied trying to be cheery. 

She transferred me out of the hall. I almost threw up. "seeing as that is going to be a regular thing, could you please just not transfer me before lunch. It makes me feel ill," I said to her voice muffled since my hand was over my mouth. "I apologise I didn't know," she said to me looking at me with a look of somewhat disgust on her face. 

After a minute I took my hand away from my mouth and stood straight again. "I'm fine, let's start this shall we," I say trying to smile. "I admire your optimism," she mumbled as   
she walked infont of me. 

We walked for a bit before coming to a corridor where she stopped. "Through that door is my classroom and through that door at the end of the corridor is my personal chamber." we carried on walking. We walked up a set of stairs. "This is the chanting classroom and this is the spell science room, that room is the Rowan-Webb's private chamber." I thought it was cute that the married couple's classrooms were right next to eachother.

We went down a different set of stairs. We ended up back at the front of the school. "Sports lessons are held there and around the side is garden where food and potion ingredients are grown," she said turning around to me. "With the size of the castle I honestly thought we would be walking around for longer," I say trying to joke as I felt a little uncomfortable with the way Hecate was looking at me.

She rolled her eyes at me starting to raise her hand. "You won't be able to transfer that far without throwing up will you." "I don't know how far is it again." She looked at one of the windows on the far side of the castle. "Best not to risk it," I say to her quietly. 

That's how ended up falling into her arms, literally.


	4. Falling into her arms

Mary's POV

"let's start walking then shall we," she said walking passed me. What a grumpy old hag. We start walking toward the front of the school when. "ahhhhhh!" we look at each other then look up. Who was that? The girl on the broom started descending too fast. Aimed right at me. I felt arms around my waist right before she was about to hit me. 

I closed my eyes ready to be hit by a broom when I'm suddenly pulled to side and go crashing into Hecate. I gasp for breath after we had crashed to the ground, Hecate holding onto me from behind. I look at her lifting my head up slightly. We were currently sat on the ground with me in her lap. We were both blushing like crazy. 

"are you alright?" she asks me, also gasping for breath. "I'm fine just a little surprised is all," I say purposefully not mentioning the fact that her arms were still around my waist. "I suppose that is what matters," she muttered, staring daggers at the girl. Had she noticed she was still holding onto me? Why hadn't she let go? Did she just hold on tighter? I started blushing like crazy. 

Hecate's POV

"I am so sorry Miss Hardbroom," said the girl rushing up to us. "Dete-" "it's fine, I'm not hurt just a little shaken that's all." I looked down at Mary. She smiled, placing her hands on top of mine as she looked at me. Wait! I was still holding onto her! Nope! No! Not a chance! I took my hands off of her waist. 

I refuse to form any sort of relationship with an art teacher.

But the look in her eyes as I took my hands away almost looked sad. Ugh! Just pick if you like her or not! She got up and held her hand out for me to grab onto. I would have transferred but to be nice I decide to grasp her hand. Me? Nice? No one would ever believe it! 

After I had stood up we both turned to the girl looking at us cautiously. I would have sent her Miss Cackle but Mary wouldn't agree with that. Since when did I call her Mary!? "You're Miss Drills little star aren't you?" I asked the girl sarcastically. "Yes I am!" She exclaimed, louder than perhaps nessasary. 

I decided to leave the girl off with a warning. Mary and I went inside. We walk through the silent hallways. Still holding hands. When we pass the chanting classroom we can hear very loud voices from inside. I decided to go and look when. Splat! I am covered in a substance that smells like failed potions but looks like paint. 

I look up and see a classroom of shocked faces which included Ada's. I look behind me as I hear laughter. Oh, whoever is laughing is going to get a months worth of detention. To my suprise it was Mary who was laughing. She looked so cute. I actually let out a laugh myself. Mary raised her hand. 

"Would you like some help with that?" "Please," I say smiling. I had turned away from the girls. What would they think seeing me laughing covered in what could only be described as slime. She flicked her wrist and the substance disappeared from all over me to a bucket placed near the desk at the front of the room.

"Could someone please tell me what I was just covered in and why," I said annoyance clear in my voice looking at each one of the girls. "Why don't we ask Miss Cackle,"said Mary finally stepping into the room. "Yes, why don't we ask Ada," I said to Ada, voice dangerously low. 

"It is quite funny when you know the full story really." "Oh I'm sure it is." Mary was just leant on the doorframe looking between me and Ada as if trying to decide something. "Please don't be mad if I tell you," said Ada moving around the desk. "I'll try not to, no promises." I look at Mary again and she's smirking. What is she thinking? I see her hand move in circles, she is definitely casting a spell. 

Both Ada and I look at the girls, who are smiling ear to ear, and look up to where they are looking. Which happens to be just above our heads. With both look up in horror to see the substance moving in circles above our heads. She wouldn't! 

"Mary?" Ada looks at her. "Miss Maryweather?" I look at her. "You wouldn't," we say in unison. Before anything else could be said we were both converted in the bright pink substance. We both look at Mary to see her giggling her head off. After calming down she waves her head and it is back in the bucket. 

"Don't you both have lessons to teach," Ada said looking between us. "Miss Hardbroom was showing me the way to my classroom, so I don't forget," I say to Ada making sure not to mention that I get transfersick. It is an actual thing. "Alright safe journey," Ada waves us off as we start our journey again.

I can't believe that she actually got me to laugh.


	5. The new classroom

Hecate's POV

Mary and and I slowly walked up the final set of stairs to her classroom. "why didn't you tell Ada you get sick when transfer in the mornings?" Mary looked down. She was trying to ignore me! Not a chance was that going to happen! "Mary?" She looks up at me with surprise. "you called me Mary," she says surprise on her face as we stop outside her classroom. "I wanted to know if you were listening," I say smirking at her. 

She looks down at the floor. Was she really not going to respond! I decide to do something absolutely idiotic. I start walking toward her. She turns away and takes a step back. I move again and she steps back. We do this until her back hits the wall. Her face turns red as she looks up at me. "are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you." She looks down again

I lift her head up with fingers tilting her chin. "well?" she had turned completely red. I smirked at the woman who coward under my fingertips. "I umm," she stuttered. She was about to speak again when. "boom!" we hear something explode inside the classroom. I transfer us both inside while still holding onto her waist. 

When we enter we see paint splattered all over the desks. I am furious. These are 4th years for stars sake! "Girls to your seats now," I say in a dangerously low voice. The girls scramble to their seats as fast as they can. "could someone please tell me what is the meaning of this." The girls point toward Ethel. "Ethel?" we both look toward her. "I was trying to get pencils from the cupboard when Maud slammed my fingers in the door so I trying to splash her with paint but it exploded instead," Ethel said grumpily. 

"Miss Cackles office, now!" Mary looks at her classroom which is currently covered in paint. "I wouldn't normally agree with you Miss Hardbroom, but Miss Hallow here is a fourth year and is currently running for head girl if I'm not mistaken,"came Mary's voice from the back of the classroom. I was about to transfer Ethel when."and," Mary continued walking back to us. "I can't exactly use a classroom covered in paint, so, you will be here lunch time cleaning up the mess you made." 

Mary nodded toward me and I transferred Ethel to Miss Cackle's office . We both looked around the state of the classroom. "my first class and I already can't use my classroom," Mary said annoyed. "we don't have any spare classrooms either." "This is right mess isn't it," came Ada's voice from behind us. We all looked at her. 

"I am so sorry Miss Maryweather, I did not intend for your first art lesson to go this way," Ada said apologetically. "it's fine, I can just cancel my first few lessons." "you might not have to." "Hecate?" "There is a spare classroom right next to mine," she said crossing her arms. "it was her old classroom but she never liked the layout of it so as a gift for becoming deputy headmistress we moved her into the classroom next door." 

"so, you want me to move my things into the classroom next to yours until this mess is cleaned up." I looked away. "alright girls, pack your things and make your way down to the new classroom," I say turning to them. They all go and collect their bags and start leaving the room. "Shouldn't you leave Ethel here to clean up?" "It appears she cannot be left unsupervised," I say turning to Ada. 

The girls leave the room. "Would you like me transfer you down or are you just going to stand there," Ada asks the both of us as we stare at we stare at the mess covering the walls, ceiling and floor. "I'm going to walk with the girls and make sure they don't get into anymore trouble." "I remembered that I was supposed to have my free lesson, so I have nowhere to be." Ada looked at us with something in her eye before smiling, maybe she was smirking you couldn't tell with Ada, then transferred away.

Mary's POV

We both look at eachother before leaving the room.we started walking silently after we had caught up with the girls. Was she really not going to mention what happened outside the classroom. She should be proud of the fact that she got me to blush. Maybe getting her to talk wouldn't be so hard after all. The girls had start whispering and we're getting louder. "Quiet girls!" We both said loudly at the same time.

We looked at eachother then looked away. Ugh! Why was this one witch toying with my emotions when I have never felt anything toward previous witches and wizards I have flirted with to get information from. So why was she doing this to me!? 

'You need to become someones enemy before you become their friend'. That's what my dad always taught me. Great advice that has actually worked well before. The worse of enemy you are the more their friendship will mean to them. It was decided.

I was going to become Hecate Hardbroom's worst enemy.


	6. Talking with Hecate

Hecate's POV

We walked behind the girls silently. I was freaking out over what I had done. You would freak out too if you had the great wizards daughter against the wall blushing. What would the girls think if they had seen that? She didn't transport away or try and push my hands away. Did she like it!? So many questions were running around in my head. 

We eventually made it to the new classroom. I wasn't paying much attention so I walked right into Mary. Ouch! I just about stayed on my feet. "sorry," we both said in unison. The girls looked at us. I looked back at them face full of annoyance making them turn away. What were they thinking? Don't tell me they think that? 

No, Mary and I just met they wouldn't think that. I mean. Why would they. She's probably not even attracted to. I wasn't paying attention again while all the girls went inside. "thanks for the offer to use your old classroom," said Mary calmly as she walked up to me. "you needed a classroom so I gave you one," I said turning away from her. "something on your mind dear?" "no I'm fine." "are you sure." "yes." "really?" "yes, I've got to go prepare lesson plans for my next class." I barge passed her into my own classroom. 

The fact that Mary was in the classroom next to mine all day was starting to get to me as I sat down at my desk in a hurry. I was finally away from the woman who was starting to drive me mad. I sat at my desk for a while. The next lesson started and I could hear footsteps and the scrape of stools gliding across the floor in the new art room. 

Then my classroom door opens. "I hope you won't mind missing this lesson Ethel Hallow," I said looking up at the girl as the other 4th years walked in and sat down. "What do you mean Miss Hardbroom?" "You will be cleaning the art classroom until it is spotless." "Miss Hardbroom I have lessons to attend." "yes I know, but I would like to not hear the noise of the art classes while I am teaching my own." The girl looked at me and saw the look on my face she immediately stopped trying to speak. "yes Miss Hardbroom." 

I transferred Ethel away. "I want you to make a simple transformation potion, I will be back shortly." I transferred into the classroom next-door. "I hope your last lesson went well," I say to Mary walking up to her new desk. "It is alot easier to teach without paint all over the desks," she says barely looking up at me. I leaned on the desk a little. She did not currently have a class to teach. 

"what are you doing?" "drawing." "why?" "I'm bored." I was about to walk away. "I have a question." "yes Maryline." she blushed at the use of her name. Cute. "Is Ethel always that horribly behaved." "it would appear that behaviour started in her second year." "you know something Hecate," I looked at her shocked that she used my name but my face became relaxed at the smile on her face. 

"she reminds me so much of her mother." "tell me about it, I went to school with the woman." "really?" "really." "that seems a lot worse than when I had to work with her a few times before she kicked off of the council." "I bet you were happy when she got kicked off." "I was extatic." we both silently giggled. I couldn't believe I had actually found something I had in common with an art teacher. She smiled sweetly at her. We hear a loud "thunk!" and the sound of shattered glass from next door. 

We both look at each other. She started laughing. "the 4th years really are a handfull arent they." "how did you know I had the fourth years?" She looked away from me biting her lip and smiling. "What?" she stayed silent. We're we really doing this again? "Mary?" she slowly looked at me. "tell me." "alright, but you didn't hear this from me,"she said looking me dead in the eyes."What?"

"The girls were talking amongst themselves while they worked and they may have started saying somethings." she looked away from me again fiddling with her hands. "What kind of things?" "well." she was completely embarrassed. "What?" my voice was dangerously low. She took a deep breath. 

"basically, my class were wondering where I was so Enid volunteered ro look out the door to see if I was coming or not, and she did see me but she also saw you and she also saw when you shoved me against the wall both hands trapping my head, and she kind of told every one what she saw and they now think we are dating or that we both like each other,"she said in such a rush of words it took me a minute to fully realise what she said. We both blushed a bright red. 

"what does that have to do with me having 4th years this lesson," I said after calming down. "they were planning on making a certain potion," she said looking down at the desk. "What kind of potion?" "a true love potion." "you mean the potion that changes colour based on what two people are feeling?" "yep." well. I thought for a minute. 

"why don't we give them what they want then?"


	7. The true love potion

Mary's POV

Did I really just suggest that!? She looked at me in complete shock. I don't blame her. If she took that potion it would show everyone that she prefers females over males. "What do you mean give them what they want?" "I mean, if we both took the potion in front of them it would show them that we don't like each other and are just friends." I stung even saying that. 

"I suppose so," she looked away from me as she spoke. "We should go see what broke." "I suppose we should." I stood up from my desk. I tilted my head toward the door and she started following me. We made our way to her classroom slowly. She walked quickly into her classroom after opening the door. "would someone tell me what happened," she said looking at the girls one by one. 

They all pointed at Enid. "Enid Nightshade, funny Miss Mary weather and I were just talking about you." she looked terrified as she looked at me. "you see, you're not a very good whisperer Miss Nightshade, I heard every word you said," i said making my way into the room fully looking at her, face looking annoyed. 

"Since I knew of your plan, I will be the one to punish you," I said looking at the girl. "you will be joining Ethel." she looked at me practically pleading. "but-" I transfered her before she could finish her sentence. "now! What happened exactly." Hecate said looking at them like she were about kill them in cold blood. I liked that look on her. 

"we were trying to brew a potion but Felicity accidentally knocked the cauldren over and it smashed." Hecate sighed. I flicked my hand and the cauldren floated into the air before mending itself. "thank you Miss Maryweather." "No problem, my dear." I smiled at her. She looked away from me quickly. "Felicity are you alright, you're not injured are you," I said looking at the girl concerned. "I'm fine." "ill be making my exit then." I left the room. 

Hecate's POV

I was so annoyed. Couldn't these girls do anything right! "girls carry on with your Potions!" I shout before I transfer back to Mary's classroom. "are you alright, dear?" I hear from the back of the class. I turn around to see her and just. wow! She had obviously taken her overcoat off and let her hair down. Even though that's all she did, she looked absolutely stunning. I stare at her.

When I look at her face she looks at the ground embarrassed. "I always look like this when I'm alone," she said in the sweetest of tones. Ok! I definitely liked this woman. The way she said it made images appear in my mind that I certainly shouldn't be thinking. "Earth to Hecate." "AHH!" I yelped suddenly zooming back into reality. She giggled at my face. She always looked adorable when she did that because her face would almost scrunch up.

I giggle with her a little. "Are you alright my dear you seem to have turned a little red in the face," she asks me still smiling at me happily. "You should know, you caused it." "Is that so?" "It's your fault for looking so ravishing." I cover my mouth as soon as the words leave my mouth. She looks at me, face completely red and shocked. I looked down at her then transferred away.

Mary's POV

DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!? Did the woman I was slowly falling for call me ravishing and then leave. I turned red and just stood staring at the spot she had once been. I decide to back to my desk to clear my mind by drawing. I had calmed down when I hear loud laughter from next door. I mean loud. As in shake the floor loud. What were they doing? Oh no! They didn't! They wouldn't!! I though I felt someone tug on my hair earlier. 

I hear laughter from next door. They had actually given her a true loves potion. Great. What colour had it changed. I decide that since it's been long enough since I've eaten I can transfer without feeling ill. I transfer as quietly as possible into her classroom. The scene Infront of me was that Hecate was screaming and a girl was cowering in terror. 

I look at the cauldron the girls were staring at and sure enough it had turned a deep orange colour but also switches between purple. Maud and Felicity had seen me so I transferred away as fast as possible. I sat down at my desk trying to process the information. At least it gave an explanation for the laughter. When two peoples hair is added to the potion it changes colour depending on if they could end up together. Black means they hate each other. Purple means that the two people aren't likely to even notice or are denying their feelings. Yellow means friendship. Orange means that the relationship is likely to happen. Red means that the relationship is true love and will happen. 

We both liked eachother.


	8. Lunch

Hecate's POV

I sat at my desk thinking about what I had said to Mary. Why did I say that!? She definitely hates me! The girls were whispering amongst themselves and honestly didn't care right now I actually preferred it to having silence. "Miss Hardbroom?" "yes Felicity?" "I finished my potion." I transferred up to her desk and looked into the cauldron. It looked like a normal potion. I felt a little pull in my hair but was honestly too distracted to even care. "oww!" Maud fell off of her stool. I turned around looking at her. I failed to see that Felicity had added something to her potion and gave it a quick stir. 

I dipped a spoon in and tried the potion. "there seems to be no transformation happening." I then hear laughter and see all the girls looking at me. She didn't! I look around at the girls. I hear felicity whisper to Maud "I can't believe she likes Miss Maryweather." I look at the cauldron seeing it had turned orange but occasionally switched to purple. I really did have a crush on her and now all the girls knew. I started screaming at the top of my lungs at them to stop staring at me.

I eventually got fed up with them and just screamed at them all to get out, finishing the lesson early. Ugh! Those girls were going to tell her and then she was going to hate me more than she already does. I sat back at my desk and tried to distract myself with my work. I got about two and a half essays in when it was time to go to lunch. 

This was going to be an interesting experience.

Mary's POV

I transferred directly into the hall as to not come into contact with Hecate. I walked grabbed the plate full of food and transferred over to the table. I sat down in the same seat I did this morning. Meaning I was sitting next to her but as long as I didn't talk to her it would be fine. Right? After a few minutes I see her do the same as me. We both sit perfectly straight eating our food. Straight, get it? Once we were done we looked at the 4th years one by one making sure they weren't talking and gossiping about what they knew. 

We accidentally made eye contact and immediately looked away. This grabbed the attention of the other staff. They looked at each other wondering what was going on. They seemed to of picked Dimity to be the sacrifice. "Are you two OK, did something happen?" "were fine Dimity," we both said to her Hecate alot more fierce than me. She practically winced going back to picking at her food. 

The rest of the staff were silent as well. Hecate and I both transferred out of the hall and directly into our classrooms. I could tell that she had by the sound of her heels. I sat at my desk for the third maybe fourth, I had lost count at that point, time that day. I decided to paint a picture. It was something other than just drawing. 

After I had finished drawing the outline i got up to get some paints from the back of my classroom. As I'm walking I can hear the clicking of heels. Hecate was probably just walking around her room. She doesn't walk though every chance she gets, so what is she doing? I decide to just ignore it as I went into my cupboard to get paint, brushes and a cup of water. 

I walk back to my desk. I tryed to paint but all I could hear was the click of heels. I was halfway through my picture when I was starting to get annoyed. What was that woman doing!? I could hear shattering glass and tables being flipped. I had gotten fed up at this point so transferred right into her classroom. I was stood by the door. What I saw shocked me. Hecate was destroying her own classroom. 

"hecate?" she turned around slowly looking me dead in the eyes. "What!?" she was absolutely furious about something. "are you alright, " I asked as I cautiously stepped toward her. "I'm fine." she looked away. "hecate?" "I'm fine." I was about to be killed. "Joy?" her head whiped around so fast it looked like she could have had whiplash. "you're obviously not fine." I had my arm on her shoulder. "I umm I." the poor dear looked so upset. "I'm not fine." 

She grabbed onto me and held me in a tight hug. I hugged her back. "sorry," she said voice full of despair. "it's fine, my dear everyone needs a good cry once in a while." We stood there silently for a few minutes. "are you alright now?" "perfect but you don't even know why I'm crying and your helping me. Why?" "Even though some people may not think so, everyone deserves kindness." she cuddled closer and I silently started crying. 

We failed to notice that the liquid that had been tipped all over the floor after Hecate's little temper tantrum turned a bright red.


	9. The red liquid

Hecate's POV

We had parted ways when it was time for her to go back to her classroom to check on Ethel and Enid. I stayed behind to clean up the mess I had made. I was about to flick my wrist to clean up the shattered and tipped over cauldrons when I notice a red liquid all over the floor. Assuming the worst I check myself over to make sure I'm not bleeding. Seeing that I was fine I look back at the puddle under one of the desks. "Hecate think, there aren't that many red potions," I whispered to myself.

My mind was too foggy to think. When I noticed it was under Felicity's desk i started freaking out. I couldn't for the life of me remember what red meant. I got tired of trying to think and just grabbed a potions textbook and flicked through until I found the potion right at the back of the book. Red meant it was meant to be. I just stared at the wall Infront of me. I was so stuck in my thoughts that I didn't hear Ada transfer into the room.

"Hecate are you alright?" I jolt and turn to face her when she touches my arm. "I am fine, Ada." "Are you sure?" I simply nod. She then looks down at the floor and notices the puddle as well. "What is that?" Concern is laced in her voice. "It is a potion." She lets out a sigh of relief. "What potion is it though?" I look away from her. "It is a love potion." "What love potion is red?" Her voice is full of genuine confusion. I refuse to look at her. She thinks for a few seconds until she noticed the open textbook I still had in my hands.

"A true love potion?" I simply nod again. "Who's hair was added Hecate." I look back at the wall. "Hecate, could you please tell me I would like to know who in my school is in love." "I do not gossip headmistress." I looked her dead in the eye. "You might not be interested in gossip but I am." I scoffed at her. "Joy Hecate Hardbroom, you tell me who's hair was added right now!" She really wanted to know. I hated when she used that voice, it made me feel like a child.

"Fine." She had an ear to ear grin on her face. "You tell anyone and I will make your life hell." "Deal." She knew I didn't mean it. "One of them was mine." Her face turned excited. "you like someone." I looked away from her. "Let me guess, Dimity?" I scowled. "It's not her then. Arabella?" "Who?" "She is our new games teacher, thats what I came to talk to you about. Anyway." I looked at her again with a look of both confusion and amazement. "Mildred Hubble?" I looked at her with disgust. "Right, she is out of your league." Did she just insult me? "Is it me?" I smirked at her "that's a no, but who else is there?" I looked away from her.

"It wouldn't be Maryline, you two refused to even look at eachother during lunch." I looked down at the floor. She picked up on this. "Is it her?" I didn't say anything because I didn't want to embarrass myself. "It is." Her voice and face were full of amazement. "I can't believe it Hecate Hardbroom likes an art teacher and the art teacher likes her back!" "Could you not announce it to the world!" "Hecate, she likes you back. Why don't you go and tell her?" "You do know who she is, right." "Maryline? Yes, she is a highly respected witch."

"Ada, she's the great wizards daughter." I looked at her with exasperation. "Oh!" She looked at me and smiled. "How did you know this and not me?" "She told me." "Doesn't that say something Hecate?" I looked at her confused and she laughed. "Hecate, the fact she trusts you with that information speaks volumes." "Does it?" "Oh you silly witch, yes it does you're just too antisocial to realise that." What had gotten into her today? 

"Talking about Maryline aside, we should go up to the teachers lounge to introduce ourselves to the new teacher." "Do I have to?" "Yes! Besides Maryline is there." "So?" I was flustered. "I was sure that fact alone would get you to come with me." She giggled at the look on my face. "Fine, I'll go and say hello." She smirked. "To Arabella not Mary." She smirked wide and we both transferred away.


	10. Talking with Ada

Mary's POV

After I had calmed her down I went up to my classroom to check on the girls. When I got up there I saw them eating lunch at one of the four desks they had cleaned out of the sixteen in the room. "In two hours you managed to clean two and half of the walls, a quarter of the floor and four desks." They jump out of their seats when they hear my voice. 

"Miss Maryweather! There really is a good explanation." They were both trying to come up with an excuse. "I don't want to hear it girls." They looked at Ada with shock at how stern her voice was. "Miss Cackle, I wasn't expecting a visit." She smiled and walked into the room fully. "Speaking of visits, the great wizard will be visiting our school tomorrow for a check-up to see how our first day of the new year went." 

He said he would be visiting, but I didn't think it would be this soon! "Thank you Miss Cackle for the reminder." I looked back at the girls as they had just been staring at us while we spoke. "Will we be mentioning what happened with these two." She looked over at Enid. "What happened with Enid?" I turned red at the question. Do I tell her? "Just a little mishap in potions and Hecate be the ever generous person she is gave Ethel a helping hand by letting Enid help her."

"Since we're on the subject of Hecate." Oh stars! What now? "Do you happen to know why I kept sensing her moving between the two classrooms?" "Nope," I answered, voice quiet while shaking my head. "Are you sure?" "Yes, she may have simply been making sure I hadn't made a mess of the classroom or just checking to see what I was like teaching." "Alright." She had decided to let the subject go. For now at least.

"Anyway, I had come up here to tell you to come to the staffroom to meet a new teacher." "At least I'm not going to be the only new teacher this year." She giggled at that. "Her name is Arabella and she will be covering for Miss Drill while she recovers." "I bet Dimity's not happy about that." "No she isn't but how would you know that." I giggled at the face she was making. "Ada, your school may be small but your staff are well know throughout the witching world." She thought for a minute. "I suppose they are aren't they." 

That's how I already knew who Hecate was. She is highly know for being the mysterious potions master who hasn't left the school for thirty years. To be honest, I kind of already had a bit of a crush on her before meeting her in person. I had heard of the magical feats she was capable of before she even finished school. She is the reason why I studied potions in college. The fact that I already had a crush on her didn't help when I was literally trapped against a wall by her. That is definitely when my feelings came to light.

"Maryline are you alright?" The poor woman had genuine concern in her voice when I was brought back to reality. "I'm fine, just thinking." "What could you be thinking about to leave you this distracted." Just my crush. "Nothing to be worried about." I smiled at her. "Right, well. I'm going to tell Hecate to meet us in the staff room." I nodded as she transferred away. 

I was going to be stuck in a room with her again.


	11. The almost kiss

Mary's POV

I decided to grab some of the sketchbooks out of a cupboard to take with me so I could take them to the classroom when I'm done talking to the new teacher and have introduced myself. Luckily the sketchbooks had not been touched by the explosion and nethier had a spare bag, probably left by Julie, or a pack of pencils Hiden at the back. I place the items in the shoulder bag and transport myself over to the staffroom. Dimity told me where it was this morning.

When I get there the room is empty. Ada probably got Dimity to rest for a bit, she would just have to meet the new teacher tomorrow. I decide to sit in a chair near the window and start drawing the room. I was about to start shading when Hecate and Ada transfer into the room. "I told you she would be here." Ada was whispering but I had literally been trained to be able to hear whispers. Why was she talking about me? 

I placed the sketchbook down on my lap. "Well met Ada, Hecate." I said placing my hand on my forehead and slightly bowing in my seat. "Well met, but Maryline you don't need to be so formal." I shrugged and smiled. Hecate was looking at me funny. "Hecate, my dear, are you alright?" She blinks back to reality. "I am fine," she mumbled. "I am going to retrieve our guest so why don't you two have a nice chat." Ada smiled warmly before transferring herself to stars know where.

"How have you been, my dear." She walked towards me slowly. "I have been fine since you helped me feel better." Truth be told, I really wanted to hug her again. She just felt so welcoming. If you met her though you would know that her personality is the exact opposite of that. "Good to hear, my dear." I smiled warmly at her. "Ada is taking her time isn't she." She had sat down in the seat next to mine. We were silent for a while. "Hecate. Are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine." She spoke too quickly for my liking. "Are you sure? You seem to have gone a little pale." She was silent again.

Suddenly Ada transported herself into the room with who I presumed to be Arabella. "Well met, my name is Arabella Hempnettle and I am the replacement games teacher." I didn't like the way she said replacement instead of cover teacher. "Well met, I am Miss Maryweather and I am the art teacher." I kept a smile on my face trying to look friendly. "I am Miss Hardbroom and I teach potions." Hecate didn't even bother to get up or smile. I don't blame her. 

She smiled at her and sat down next to Ada on one of the sofas. "Why didn't you bother standing," I whispered to the woman sat next to me reading. "did I need to?" I giggled at the rhetorical question and look on her face. "I suppose not." I managed to say after I had stopped laughing at her smug face. "What were you drawing anyway?" Her voice was as calm as when we were talking before in my classroom before she said that about me. 

"I was drawing the staffroom." "Why?" "I was bored. You two took your sweet time getting here." She blushed when I said that. Had they been talking before they got here? "Hecate?" "Yes?" Her voice was quiet again. "I have a question that's been plaguing my mind for the past hour and forty minutes." I was looking at my hands in my lap at this point. "What is it Mary?" "Well." I was deciding on weather I should ask her or not. She was looking at me in such a way that it actually gave me bravery.

"Why did you say I looked ravishing when I took my coat off and let my hair down?" It was a rush of words that came out of my mouth that I was hoping made sense. By the look of pure horror on her face I could tell that they had. We were both silent as we stared at eachother for a while. "I was honestly hoping you'd forgotten." She looked away ashamed. Was she scared that I hated her? "Hecate. Look at me." My voice was ferm and monotone. She turned back to me cautiously. "What?" Her voice was the quietest I had ever heard it. I placed my hand on her cheek. She blushed bright red and didn't dare move as she sat ramrod straight. I giggled, smiled and then started tracing my thumb along her cheek. She subtly leaned in a little but it was enough for me to feel it. Her mouth almost looked like it was smiling. "Hecate." My voice had gone quiet as well. We were slowly leaning in simultaneously. "AHHHH!"


	12. Healing Spell

Mary's POV

"AHHHHH!" 

We jumped apart as we look at Arabella. She was crying and holding her hand to her chest. "She burned her hand on her tea."Ada's voice was quiet as she spoke to us. "I know a healing spell that will help." I got up, placed the book and pencil on a table next to me and made my way over to her. I sat down next to her as Ada stood up. "May I?" I reach toward her hand. Without a word she places her hand on top of mine. I place mine on top of hers and she winces. "sorry." my voice is so quiet it sounds like a whisper. We both look down and I close my eyes.

"As if this skin were sand, move and mould to heal this hand."

her hand started to glow with a blue light and she looked down amazed. Strange. Being a person to compete in the witching games she surely would of had to of had a healing performed on before. There was something i did not like about her but i couldn't tell what it was. After the spell was finished i looked at her hand could see two or three scars that weren't fully healed. Hecate looked at us and then at Arabella's hand. She suddenly transferred away. We looked at the place she once stood. 

After around two minutes she transferred back into the room holding bandages. I smiled warmly at her as she awkwardly walked and sat next to me on the sofa as Arabella was sat at the end of her side. I took Arabella's hand gave it to Hecate. Given our position she was pressed up against my back as close as she could possibly be. I blushed bright red and prayed that no one noticed. Hecate took the bandages and started wrapping them around Arabella's hand as i held Arabella's wrist steady. 

Her head was practically leaning on my shoulder and i could feel every breath on my neck. I tried to concentrate by looking at Arabella's hand as Hecate wrapped it up. I tried not to notice that Hecate's other hand had moved to holding my hip so she could lean even closer. A task that only took three minutes felt like it lasted forever. Once she was done she moved away and got up and i missed the contact instantly.

She walked back over to where she was sitting before, picked up her book and left. I honestly wanted her to stay so we could talk about what happened. Another day maybe. I also get up and get my sketchbook and pencils. I sat down in the same seat as before. Instead of carrying on with my drawing of the staffroom I instead start drawing Hecate. I was so immersed in my drawing I didn't hear the footsteps coming toward me. 

I almost leap out of my seat when I feel someone touch my shoulder. I look up to see Arabella. Ada had obviously transferred herself elsewhere. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Her face is apologetic as she speaks. "It's fine I was just focused on drawing is all." "That's very on brand. What were you drawing anyway." She tries to look at my sketchbook, so I close it. "Nothing important." I try to end the conversation there but she was persistent to keep it going.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did." She sits down in the chair next to me. "It's no problem, I had to learn healing spells in my line of work anyway." She leans closer to me. I start growing uncomfortable. "What did you used to work as?" She leaned even closer. "I used to work as a medic." It wasn't a complete lie. I used to work as a trainer for people becoming dark magic user fighters. With the trainees constantly dueling to help their battle strategy there would always be an injury.

"I used to date a medic, there usually quite nice and easy to talk to." She had grabbed my hands and started rubbing her thumbs over my palms. I was now extremely uncomfortable. "Not all medics fit that stereotype, but you do and I like that in a woman." The way she looked at me made my flight or fight reflexes go off. "I wouldn't exactly say I'm easy to talk to." I try to pull both my hands away but she keep a tight grip on one of them allowing me to get only one free.

"I would say you are." She leans down and kisses my hand through my glove. That set me off for some reason. "You know, I should get to class." I stand and she stands with me not once letting go of my hand. "Won't you stay with me beautiful." She was so infuriating. I had enough. I grab her hand and she smiles. I then generate electricity in my other palm, small enough to not be noticeable. "We could at least shake hands." My voice is sickly sweet as I hold out my hand full of electricity.

She takes my hand and her eyes go wide and her mouth opens. She then falls backward but I lift her with a spell before she hit the ground. I levitate her over to the sofa and place her down. Electricity mixed with a petrification spell can work wonders if you do it right. I walk over to her and stare down at her petrified form. Next time she tries that I won't be so nice. She should wake up in fifteen or so minutes, just enough time to make her late for her first lesson. 

I go and collect my items place them in my bag. I look at Arabella one last time before smiling and transporting myself directly to my classroom. She is definitely not going to trust me after waking up and she probably won't stop flirting with me.

Ill just have to come up with a reason for her to leave me alone.


	13. Fake Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to update! To make up for it this chapter is almost 2000 words long. Enjoy!

Arabella's POV

I stirred awake. What happened? I sat up looking around at my surroundings. I then remembered what had happened. That little witch! I look down at my hand then I heard footsteps. I instinctively jumped back. Ada looked at me concerned. "Are you alright?" "She paralysed me!" I thrashed my arms around. "who paralysed you?" "That bloody art teacher!" Ada looked at me shocked. "I've seen her annoyed and she acts like she's fine." She sat next to me as I sat up. 

"what did you do to make her that mad?" she looked at me with question in her voice and surprise on her face. "I didn't do anything." She raised an eyebrow. "are you sure? She may be the great wizards daughter but she isn't nasty." I looked at her with surprise. "She's the great wizards daughter!?" I practically screamed at her. "yes, I'd rather you didn't tell anyone." She looked at me dead serious. I was definitely going to use information against her. 

"I would say for you to get to your lesson but with both your hands burnt you won't exactly be able to do anything." I looked down at my hands to see them burnt. I hate that woman! I'm going to have my revenge on her I swear! "why don't I take you to your room so you can have a little break." I could tells she knew I was furious by the look on both of our faces. "Fine, but I want to ask you something first." "What is on your mind, dear?" I decided to be careful with how I asked my question.

"What is Miss Hardbroom's and Maryline's relationship?" She looked at me with question on her face. "What do you mean?" "I mean, are they dating or what?" "As far as I know they are friends and have only just met today." I looked ahead staring at the wall trying to get my thoughts together. "Though I suppose their classrooms being right next to eachother did help with them getting along quickly." I snapped my head to look at her. "Their classrooms are right next to eachother?" "I shouldn't have said that." Her voice had gone quiet.

This was perfect! I had been given a tour of the school during the summer so there wouldn't be any students around. Maryline wasn't even of thought to of been teaching here until a few day ago at least since Ada hadn't said anything. I now knew where the exact location of her classroom was!

Ada looked at me waved her hand and suddenly I was in my room. Time to plot how I was going to get back at that little witch!

Hecate's POV

After I had transferred out of the staffroom and I to my room I went into my bedroom at sat on the bed thinking about what had just happened. Mary and I had so many things to talk about! First was what happened outside her old classroom, second was the potion, third was when I called her ravishing, fourth was when I was crying in her arms, fifth was the fact that we almost kissed and sixth was me holding onto her and practically cuddling her while I wrapped up Arabella's hand.

I grumbled loudly. Things were going to be awkward with us for a while. Which is annoying since I actually enjoy her company, the way she was kind but cocky and almost flirty at the same time. It just made me feel things I haven't felt since I was a teen! I placed my hands over my eyes as I lead down on the bed. I looked around at the size of my room. Being deputy meant that I got a bigger room than the other staff, except for Ada of course, the size of my room was double what it was when I was just a teacher.

It was soon time for me to go and teach the third years. Since my room was down the corridor from my classroom I decided to walk to my room. On my way there I literally bump into Maryline and she falls to the ground. Number seven on the list reasons why our relationship is awkward! I hold my hand out for her so she can get up. She smiles sweetly at me as she grabs my hand and pulls herself up. "Sorry! I didn't see you there. I had just gotten back from getting my notebook I had left in my room and well with how poorly lit these corridors are paired with how fast I was going and my hair constantly being blown in my face they didn't exactly help." She was adorable when she rambled. I couldn't help smiling a little.

I looked down. "Mary?" She looked at me and stopped rambling. "Yes, my dear?" "You can let go of my hand now." She looked down to see that she infact still had not let go of my hand after getting up of off the floor. She retracted her hand looked down at the floor and mumbled a quick "sorry." Feeling brave I do another stupid thing. "I said you can let go of my hand, I didn't say I wanted you to." I regret the words immediately but I feel a little less stupid with the look she gave me.

She gave a soft, almost excited smile. She reached toward my hand and softly held it. "Is this what you wanted?" Her voice was like a whisper. I held her hand also. It felt so right with her hand being so soft, small, delicate and fitting inside mine perfectly. We were looking at eachother intently when we suddenly hear loud shouting from both classrooms. She giggled. "I suppose we should go and do our job." Her voice is full of amusement. It would of been more difficult not to smile if I am being completely honest. She just had a cheerful aura around her constantly that was intoxicating.

We let go of each others hands and make our way into our respective classrooms. The last lesson of the day wasn't so bad with it being only one hour long while the first two are two hours long. I had third years while Mary had second years. I was expecting there to be a huge amount of noise from her classroom all lesson but to my surprise I didn't hear anything the whole hour. 

After the lesson had finished cleaned up the cauldrons and textbooks so I could go to my room and relax for the rest of the afternoon. I was about to clean up the little mess on my desk when I hear I loud slam of the door. At first I thought it was my door but I didn't see anyone there, I then realise it came from next door. This scared me because Mary wouldn't slam her own door, meaning someone else was in there. I turned myself invisible before transferring into the room, so I could see what was happening before I jumped to conclusions.

When I enter the room I see Arabella stood over Mary's desk trying to get close to her face and Mary trying to get away. I slowly moved closer trying to not make any sound with my heels. I could now hear what Arabella was saying. What she was saying was disgusting! "Maryline, I know you won't stay mad at me forever!" "Watch me!" She was adorable and also absolutely terrifying when she was angry. It all depended on if you were on receiving end of it or just a bystander. 

"You're going to fall for me eventually. it doesn't matter if you're the great wizards daughter or not!" "Who told you that!?" She smirked in such a twisted way. "Miss Hardbroom did." That little liar! "I can tell you for a fact she didn't!" As long as she knew I didn't, I was fine. "Oh yeah? How would you know that!" Arabella was trying to get closer to her and Mary had had enough. "Hecate has been with me all day." "She just a liar and a coward who hates everyone, for stars sake she hid her identity for thirty years!" Mary stood up with a death glare in her eye and Arabella stood back slightly.

I wasn't going to lie, Arabella's words stung. "Listen here. Hecate can be called many things but she is most certainly not a liar. When she does lie she has a reason for it such as protecting her best friend who was turned to stone because of her. She made things right in the end and came clean with who she was after living a lie for thirty years. Hecate Hardbroom can be called many things but a coward is not one of them and she doesn't hate everyone, she just hates those who are horrible back to her." She just gave a whole speech defending me! I was in literal tears once she had finished. 

"Defend the overgrown bat but not give a witching games campion even a chance." Arabella had started moving around the desk toward Mary. "Just one date is all I'm asking for." Arabella carried on walking around and Mary had started walking toward the door. Arabella caught her hand. "I could always say that you're here to shut this place down and the council are awful people to publicist friend if you don't just try and give me a chance." She was threatening her!

With Mary trying to pull away from Arabella but Arabella always catching one of her hands before she got away meant that Mary's hands were waving around. She had accidentally hit her pot of paint water and it landed on me. They both looked at me. They could see they water but not me. "Whomever you are, show your face."   
Arabella was loud as she spoke. I dropped my invisibility and they both stared at me. Arabella with shock and Mary with a sort of hopeful expression. Mary managed to free her wrist from Arabella's grip.

Mary's POV 

Hecate was standing right there! How much has she heard? She hadn't heard what said about her had she!? Arabella came out of her state of shock and looked me up and down making me uncomfortable. "Just think about what I said." She then came up and whispered in my ear. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to your best friend over there would we." I had an utter moment of stupidity. "Actually Arabella, Hecate isn't my best friend." I went up to Hecate and stood next to her. "What is she then?" She had utter disinterest in her voice. Hecate turned to me with an eyebrow raised in question. I grabbed onto her hands and looked her in the eye.

I went on tiptoe and looked at Arabella. The look on her face gave me all courage I needed to carry on. I looked back at Hecate and see the confusion on her face I close my eyes take a deep breath.

I kissed her with all the strength I had. She was surprised but eventually wrapped one of her arms around my waist while still holding my hand with the other, my free hand sneaks up around her neck. She had leant down so I didn't have to be on tiptoe. We just stood there kissing for what felt like forever. We parted for air and leaned our foreheads together. We both then looked at Arabella's mortified face. We turned to face her fully with her arm still around my waist. 

"Hecate isn't my best friend, she is my girlfriend."


	14. What just happened

Hecate's POV

What just happened! Mary just kissed me and called me her girlfriend! Arabella thinks we're dating now. I just held onto Mary's waist as Arabella looked between us angrily. She eventually stopped out of the classroom and down the corridor, slamming the door closed behind her. I jumped away from her and stood in front of her. 

"why in the world did you kiss me!?" I was shouting at her as she looked down. "I don't know! Why did you kiss me back!?" She shouted back at me. "I don't know! You didn't really give me much of an option!" "You could have easily pulled away or just transferred away!" "I wasn't thinking properly!" "You think I was!" She realised what she had said. "I mean, I shouldn't of done what I did." I scoffed at her. "You really care about me don't you." The look she gave me was almost pitiful, I transferred away before she made me feel even worse. 

I transferred into my room. I stood looking at the mirror before feeling as if I was transferring. I was freaking out over what I had done so I just waited until I transferred to wherever this person was. I look up in surprise to see that I was sat on a chair in front of Ada's desk with Maryline sat next to me on an identical chair. Ada was looking at me cautiously. "Could someone explain to me why I am here?" I was annoyed. Maryline refused to look at me. 

"Hecate, I would like to ask both of you a question." Ada was treading carefully. Judging by the wording and Maryline sudden interest in Ada I guessed that she waited until both of us were here to ask the question. "What is it, Ada?" The concern in my voice was little but was noticed by the two other witches. "Since Miss Maryweather has moved classrooms I realised that it is quite the walk from her room to her new classroom." Maryline and I waited for Ada to carry on as she was Searching for the right way to ask whatever it was she was about to ask.

"Hecate, would you be comfortable sharing your room with Mary so she does not have to as far?" We sat in silence for a while, Ada frantically looking between us. I slowly look at Maryline. She wouldn't of asked Ada to move her would she!? As if reading my mind she says almost defensively, waving her hands in the air "this was not my idea." She almost looked cute. Stop it Hecate you're still mad at her! "So what do you both say?" Ada was trying to break the tension that was so thick you would need a chainsaw to cut through it. 

"How long will we be sharing a room?" My voice was quiet. "Seeing as Ethel and Enid haven't been working as fast as we would have liked, I decided that tonight I will use cleaning spells on your old classroom." She looked like she was running out of breath. "As I am sure you are both aware, cleaning spells leave residue in the air which can be harmful. The art room will need until at least until Monday to air out fully." She looked back at me and so did Maryline. "So what do you say?" Ada's voice was hopeful.

"We could give it a try, but if Miss Maryweather does not behave as I would hope. I will simply not allow her back into my room." My voice did not show any emotion as I spoke. Ada's eyes almost sparkled as she grinned ear to ear. What was she thinking? She turned to Maryline with kind eyes. "I would normally invite new teachers to have a chat with tea and biscuits after their first day but with who our candidate for new head girl is I suspect she will make us wait until midnight for any other candidates who may sign up." 

Maryline almost smiled at Ada. "That is perfectly fine, Ada. There will always be other days." Maryline was back to speaking in her gentle soothing tone and I almost smiled at her because of how much I missed hearing it. I stared at her lips, at least I now knew how they tasted. To be honest, I really wanted another taste. With us practically screaming our lungs out at eachother just a few moments earlier I doubted that was ever going to happen. 

"Hecate?" Maryline was looking at me with concern. Had I just been staring at her lips this entire time? I was so embarrassed! I stared at her in a mortified manner. "My dear, are you alright?" So Maryline was back to acting like nothing happened just like the first time. "I am fine." Ada looked between us smirking but also slightly worried. "Why don't go and move your belongings over to Hecate's room, dear." Ada was trying make sure things didn't escalate. Maryline nodded toward Ada and transferred herself away.

I hope having a roommate isn't as bad as people make it out to be.


	15. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a small late Christmas special Oneshot that you don't have to read.

Mary's POV

I transferred myself away from Hecate before things got worse. First, there was a long list of things we needed to talk about. Second, I made it a lot worse by kissing her. Third, we were now going to be roommates. This couldn't possibly get any worse right!? Then I remembered that HE was paying a small visit tomorrow and he wants me to mirror him everyday to tell him everything I find. Which is currently nothing! He is going to kill me!

I sat down on my sofa as my bags packed themselves. Being HIS daughter meant that magic came easy, it also made me have twice the power level of a regular witch. Being powerful is great and all, but it can be annoying and dangerous if you can't control it. It's like trying to start a fireplace but you burn the rest of house down instead, leaving just the fireplace stood there in the rubble. Untouched. 

I hadn't brought that many items with me, since I could travel home and back in the blink of an eye. I'm lying on the sofa with one arm hanging off when I feel something wet touch my palm. I look down to see my cat, Colistus, touching her nose to my palm. I giggled at the sight of the concerned cat. "I'm fine Colistus, it's just that today was hectic." The cat meows at me and then starts playing with my hand. I pick him up and place him in my lap as I sit up. 

I then have an idea. Ever since I was a first year I would cast a spell on Colistus to make her talk. Yes, I would have regular conversations with my cat. It was mainly because I didn't have many friends in school, people didn't want to get into trouble if they accidentally upset me and then would be in trouble with HIM. 

"Twitter, howl, meow or squeak. This animal now will speak."

"Everyday is hectic for you." "I know, but today just got to me." "What happened?" "A lot." "Like what?" "I may have fallen for a certain witch." "Is it that Hecate Hardbroom Morgana was talking about?" "I'm sorry. What?" "Morgana is her familiar. Apparently Hardbroom went back to her room at the end of lunch and was saying a lot about you." "Like what?" "Well I probably shouldn't tell you this but. Hecate Hardbroom thinks she has a crush on you." "She thinks?" "She doesn't know but it is quite a large possiblity." 

I sat there for a few minutes just thinking about what Colistus just said. Hecate had a crush on me! "Maryline!" "What?" "I said, don't you have somewhere to be?" "Yes!" I got up and placed Colistus back down on the sofa. "Hey Mary. Good luck!" "Sharing a room with a woman who may have a crush on me. What could possibly go wrong?" Colistus laughed. "Go be with your girlfriend." "She is not my girlfriend!" "Sure." I transferred away.

I transferred outside of her room as to not startle her by suddenly appearing in her room. I knock on the door and wait. I hear the scratch of chair legs and the click of heels before I see her face appear in the doorway. "I see you made it alright." Her voice was almost bland. "It is not exactly a long trip." My voice is sarcastic which actually appears to have surprised Hecate. "Come in then." She moves out of the way so I can enter. "Where is your familiar?" "Colistus?" "Yes. her." "She'll show her face around ten tonight as she does every night no matter where we stay." "I suppose you should unpack your bags. That's the bedroom which already has another bed with dark blue sheets instead of black seeing as it is obviously your favourite colour. The other room is the bathroom." 

After I had unpacked my bags fully and I walked into the the living room and what I saw was adorable. Hecate had obviously been marking and had actually fallen asleep. "My dear?" I touched her shoulder and she startled awake. I giggled. "Were the essays that boring?" "Tests actually." I look at the sheet and see the worst handwriting ever. "first years?" "First years." I smiled. "Wouldn't that answer be frogs leg not newts eye." "Yes. How did you know that?" "I took potions in college." "Really?" "Really." "We should make our way to dinner." "We should?" "Five minutes." "So, why don't we walk?" She looked surprised then smiled slightly as she stood up. She held her hand out. "Shall we?" "We shall."

We walked hand in hand to the hall passing a few students who were whispering among themselves. We eventually made it to hall and to the staff table where only Dimity is present. Hecate and I sit down ready to eat when Ada and Hempnettle suddenly transfer into the hall. "Maryline could I speak to you in my office please?" Why did she want to talk to me? "Of course, Ada."

When we transferred into her room Ada sits down and points at one of the chairs across from her. "What did you want to speak to me about?" "Miss Maryweather." That wasn't good! "I have a report saying you assaulted a fellow member of staff." "Ah." "Would you happen to know anything about that?" "I would." "Could you share what you know?" "I electrocuted and paralysed Miss Hempnettle." "That is what I was afraid you would say." She leaned back slightly. "Assault is a very serious thing. That is up to the great wizard to decided if a punishment is deserved or not." "Really?" "That is why I will not report it as we both know he will do nothing about it." I sighed a massive sigh of relief. 

"However, I would like to know if you had reason to what you did as Arabella said that she did nothing to warrant such a response but I have a feeling she may not have told me the truth." "Here's the thing." She raised an eyebrow. "What I did may have been a tiny bit extreme but it was not completely unwarranted." "I'm listening." "She was flirting with me but she wouldn't stop even though I tried to leave so instead of telling her I paralysed her and left her there as I knew she would wake up in around fifteen minutes." She sighed and slightly laughed. "I'm not even going to try and figure out what was going on in your mind so just go and eat your dinner." I stood up and said "yes ma'am." Then I left.

Once I got back into the hall the other staff were all looking at me. Dimity was the one brave enough to ask me the question. "What did Ada want?" "Nothing important." I sat down to eat my food. "Oh, and Miss Hempnettle I'm keeping my job." That made the other two look at me. "What did she do to you?" "Nothing Dimity, now eat your food before it goes cold." She grumbles as she picks at her food. I then felt something touch my hand, I looked down and saw Hecate's hand grabbing mine. She looked at me with what could almost mistaken for sympathy or concern. I smiled at her, grabbed her hand, placed them both on my thigh then carried on with my food.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully with Ada showing up in the last ten minutes. We all then went to get ready to go outside for the broomstick display. I transferred over to Hecate's and mine shared room to grab my cloak since I get cold easy. Which is why I wear two layers of clothing, at least, wherever I am. Once I had the cloak on I transferred myself out to where the display was but I couldn't see Hecate or Hempnettle. I shrugged and stood behind Ada as she was about to give control over to Dimity, there was still worry on my mind as I waited for Hecate. 

All was fine until the Ursula girl started riding upside down. Her appearance started changing. Her round face becoming more oval, her ginger hair becoming brown and her growing a little as well. Of course! An appearance modification spell, but those were illegal. If she had used one that would be an automatic expoltion. Then I see a first year suddenly float up on her broomstick as if she'd used a levitation potion. Then the Ursula girl flips the right way round and decides to go and save the girl before she floats away. 

Once the Ursula girl comes back down they are both escorted inside with the half of the school that watched what had happened. When we get inside Hecate starts saying how Mildred will be expelled but then the girls start chanting "Mildred Hubble for head girl," over and over again.

I wonder what kind of head girl she would be?


	16. Very Late Christmas Oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this so late. Christmas wasn't exactly the best time of year.

Hecate's POV

Witches didn't usually celebrate Christmas, we usually celebrated Yule, but with the new witches coming from non-magical families that did so, we made changes. This year there would be a Christmas party for both students and staff to attend in the hall. It would only be small and held in the evening on Christmas Eve. Tomorrow. Since Mary and I had recently became good friends, sort of started dating, and had talked about that long list of things that made it awkward between us I had been developing an idea.

Ada came up with the idea to decorate the school, I had helped, I knew that one of the decorations to be placed in every doorway that wasn't a classroom was mistletoe. I'm sure you know where this is going. It wasn't normal for me to come up with plans to kiss people, but neither was Mary. I mean she was the great wizard's daughter. 

I was sat at my desk as it was the second lesson of the day thinking through possible ways to get Mary under the mistletoe. Accidentally bump into her? No, she isn't clumsy! Trip her up and catch her? No, what if I miss! Just kiss her? Not a chance, I don't want her hating me again! "Miss Hardbroom are you alright?" One of the first years looked at me concerned. "I am fine." The girl looked to her friend and they both shrugged. The girls carried on in silence. I felt having them in my classroom on Christmas Eve, but it was their choice as it was a sort of club for those seeking extra guidance.

Soon it was time for lunch. I transferred myself over to the hall and see all the decorations. There were a lot. "Ada had quite a bit of fun, didn't she?" I look down at Mary as she is looking at some of the decorations. "Though the ceiling looks like she threw them up there and hoped for the best, I quite like the wall decorations." I blushed and giggled at the indirect compliment toward me and insult toward Ada's decorating skills. "I actually did the walls." I sat down as I spoke. Mary and I were the only staff there and pupils were also sparse as some had gone home for the holidays. 

"Well well well, Hecate Hardbroom decorating for Christmas? Don't let the students hear about that or they'll think you're some sort of imposter." So, she thinks she's funny? "You're the one who came up with the idea of a dance." She smirked at me. "I was merely being inclusive of the witches with non-magical backgrounds." She turned toward me dramatically, placing one hand on her chest and the other on her forehead. "Alright drama queen." "Says you with your dramatic pauses between words." "Alright you got me, now eat." "Alright mother," she mumbled sarcastically under her breath as she turned to eat. 

That woman was going to be the death of me. She ate quietly until her plate was completely empty. She then looked at me quickly before looking at the table where she was levitating her fork. She was smiling. "What?" She giggled. "Nothing, my dear." "It does not sound like nothing." She turned slightly from me. "I was thinking about something but it's probably pushing my luck." "What do you mean?" "Well." She looked at me with pink cheeks.

"I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted to of course, we could go to the dance together sort of like a date and maybe share a few dances while we're there." I sat there looking at the beauty of a woman Infront of me who just asked me on a date. How could I say no! "I mean it was silly. You don't have to. It was just an idea. I didn't mean like a date date. I-." 

I looked around before kissing her gently and quickly. She looked at me with surprise. "Have I told you that you're adorable when you ramble?" "No." Her voice was quiet as I held her cheek in my palm and she leaned into it slightly. "I may just have to make it my new hobby." She smiled at that. Adorable. "So, is that a yes?" I looked down, laughed slightly, then looked back up. "Of course it's a yes." She looked so happy to hear that. 

Mary's POV

We chatted quietly to eachother for the rest of lunch. Ada didn't show up the entire hour. Strange. We decided to go back to our shared room. I had decided to stay with her and keep my classroom next to hers as it was closer to everything, plus I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to stay with my crush/kind of girlfriend and see them every morning when I wake up. 

As we walk through the door we are greeted by to cats meowing from their spot on the comfy sofa. We walk up to them as they are lead cuddled together Infront of a lit fireplace. I decided to see what there day was like.

"Twitter, howl, meow or squeak. These animals now will speak."

"Did you two enjoy your day cuddled together in front of a very warm fireplace?" Hecate and I sat down on the other side of the sofa. "We did actually." Morgana's voice always came off as flirty to me. "Why? Are you two jealous?" Colistus was always happy, I suppose you could say she was just like me. "To be honest, yes I am." I had taken my shoes, glasses and coat off and let my hair down. Hecate had also let her hair down and taken her boots off.

I cuddled up to her once she had leaned back into the couch. She looked a little surprised but not disgusted. She eventually wrapped her arms around me and rested with her head on mine. "Do you know why Ada didn't show up during lunch?" I was quiet as I didn't want to disturb the peace and quiet. The cats looked at me before looking at eachother. They new something didn't they?

I looked up at Hecate, who had her eyes closed. "I don't trust those cats." My voice was quiet so only she could hear. "Do you realise how weird you sound right now, my dear?" Her voice was full of amusement. "I've always been weird and that's the reason why you love me." She looked surprised at what I was insinuating. "You are wrong, I don't love you because you are weird there are many more reasons than just that." "You scared me for a second!" She laughed at that. We just lead and cuddled on the sofa with the cats on our laps.

Soon enough it was time for dinner. We both transferred down to the hall holding hands. The girls didn't even lift their heads as we entered as they were too busy chatting amongst themselves. All except one, Mildred Hubble. The whole insedent last year had left a horrible rift between her mother and herself. Ms Hubble refused to let Mildred stay with her if she didn't have to, which included this Christmas/Yule break. I felt sorry for the poor girl as her friends had gone home to see their families.

I had an idea. Once Hecate had sat down and started eating I had slowly and quietly gotten up. I made my way over to Mildred and carefully tapped her shoulder. She looked up at me worried she had done something wrong. I look at Hecate and see her talking to Ada and then look back at Mildred. I silently transferred the frightened girl and I just outside of the hall so we could speak alone.

"Did I do something wrong Miss Maryweather?" The poor girl sounded almost scared. "No you haven't, so there is no need to worry. I just have a simply question to ask you." She looked a little relieved. "Yes Miss Maryweather?" I smiled sweetly at her. "I was wondering, if perhaps you would like to sit at the staff table. Seeing as you have to stay and your friends aren't here to keep you company." She considered the information for a while before replying. "I guess I wouldn't mind." I smiled even wider at her. I cast a quick spell on her to change her out of her school uniform and into a purple and gold dress.

I transferred us back into the hall just behind Hecate, she doesn't even look up as she can tell it's me. Ada looks at us confused. I give her a wink, tilt my head toward Mildred and place a finger on my lips. She understands and silently conjures a chair next to her for Mildred. The order of us from left to right is; Mildred then Ada then Hecate then me. Mildred quietly sits down so Hecate doesn't notice, then Mildred drops her spoon and the game begins.

Hecate looks at Mildred after she sat up straight. "Mildred Hubble!?" The look on Hecate's face almost had me on the floor laughing but I managed to keep it together. "Yes, Miss Hardbroom?" "Why are you sat at the staff table!?" I decide to jump in. "Hecate, are you feeling alright? You haven't called her Mildred since she was a student." She looks at me with surprise and Ada joins in. "Milly is the spell science teacher and has been for the past eight years." The look on her face? Priceless! Hecate looks down at her soup wondering if it had been spiked. "Milly dear? Do you think you could take Hiccup to Miss Hallow in the infirmary, I fear she may need to be checked over." "Of course, Mary." Hecate was in utter confusion. "Oh! And Milly could you make sure that Miss Maryweather-Hardbroom , the potions assistant, knows about this she may need to whip up one of her signature healing potions." Ada was quick to slip that in. Hecate was so confused she actually passed out in my arms.

"Sorry my love, but you needed to be distracted so I can help Ada with the decorating." "You should take her back to your room Mary. Mildred I need your help with something." I transferred out of the hall and into our room, still carrying Hecate in my arms. I dropped her onto my bed, magically changed her clothing, tucked her under the covers and kissed her gently before leaving. 

I transferred myself directly into Ada's office, so we could act out the plan we came up with last night. We were going to decorate Hecate's classroom while she was distracted. Ada would stay with Hecate to keep guard while Mildred and I decorated. We were only planning on simple decorations as we didn't want to upset Hecate too much. We immediately got to work and not long after were finished. Unsurprisingly, Hecate had only just woken up when I got back.

Hecate's POV

"How are you, my dear?" I looked around before sitting up. "where is Mildred Hubble?" She smiled at me. "She is with Miss Cackle as they both suspect your soup may have been tampered with." "you're telling me," i mumbled to myself. "You were talking to yourself about Mildred being a teacher and someone named Milly having to take you to see Ethel so Marlyne could help with her healing potion." She had heard everything I was saying!? 

Right then I see Ada and Mildred transfer into the room. "How is she?" Ada was smiling which unsettled me. "she's fine it was just a shock and stress response." "that's good to hear." "Mildred, I believe you have something to say to Miss Hardbroom." Mildred came out from behind Ada. "sorry Miss Hardbroom, it was only supposed to be a joke, I didn't mean for you to pass out it was only a foresight potion." Mildred spoke quickly. "if that was a foresight potion, that means what I saw will actually happen." "I suppose so, yes." Mary was quite. 

Mary's POV 

We eventually made it to the sofa after getting Ada and Mildred away. I held her in my arms as we watched the flame of the fire. "some of the things I saw, I almost want to happen." I looked at her with surprise on my face. She didn't mean!? "what part do you want to happen?" My voice had gone quiet. "In what I saw, there was a Potions assistant." "why do I feel there is more to be said?" She sighed softly. "because there is." "what is it?" "Its just that her name was, will be Miss Maryweather-Hardbroom and you were with me so it wasn't you which can only mean." "Our daughter." My voice had gone quiet. Why did you have to say that Ada!? Hecate looked away from me.

"Ooooooh, someone's in love." Colistus had sat on the sofa with us sometime during our discussion. "Colistus, were dating." Hecate was straightforward with him. "Are you!? That's new to me." Morgana had joined us. "Of course we are, well I'm pretty sure we are." Hecate looked up at me and I giggled. "Even though we haven't really said it I always thought we were, so I would say yes." "Really though, why her? You couldn't have found anyone better?" Morgana could be sassy at times. "I love Maryline so you-." "I was talking to Mary, you overgrown bat." I laughed at that. 

"What's so funny, Miss artsy?" "Nothing. It's just that a lot of people across the witching world know of you and you're skills, some even envy you. Yet, you get insulted by your own familiar." She giggled at that. "Did I just get Miss Hardbroom to laugh." "It's not that hard to get me to laugh." "It bloody well is!" "Well then." She got up. "You obviously tell bad jokes." I held I hand over my heart "You don't mean it." "I do." "Joy?" "I don't care how much you call me Joy." "Please?" "No." "My dear? My love? Babe?" "What did you just call me?" "Babe?" "You have never called me that before!" "Well." I got up and stood Infront of her. "Maybe it should be my new hobby." She smiled gently at me while held my face with her hands. 

She then leant in and gave me a kiss, not like the one earlier, it was slow and passionate. "It would seem we both collected a new hobby today." She leant her forehead against mine and was smiling. "It would wouldn't it." My voice was quiet. We sat back down after grabbing a book from the bookcase each to read. As we sat and read seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours as we sat silently, with me in her lap and the cats cuddled together in mine. 

At around ten I yawned and Hecate took note of this. "Time for bed, my dear?" "It would appear so, my love." I cuddled even closer to her chest. "You are not going to sleep on my chest." "Why not?" "Because, I'll never sleep if all I can see is your beautiful face and all I can hear is your kitten like snoring." Did those words just come from Hecate Hardbroom!? She smirked at my surprise. "Didn't you know I can flirt too?" I smiled at her. "You could always stay in my bed so we could cuddle." Now I was even more surprised. "You know Hecate, that doesn't sound like a half bad idea."

We spent the night in Hecate's bed cuddling, just cuddling nothing more. I had just woken up when I feel something on my forehead. "Morning, my dear." Hecate was adorable when she was sleepy or had just woken up. "You know something Hecate? I wouldn't mind waking up like this more often." "Neither would I Mary." 

We lead there for a while before getting ready for the day. I was about to put my hair up when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you leave your hair down today?" I smiled sweetly at the woman's suggestion. "Why not? What's the worst that can happen?" 

We transferred down to breakfast holding hands. Ada was waiting for us at the staff table. She was surprised when she looked up to see me with my hair down and Hecate and I holding hands. "Well, aren't you two in a cheerful mood." I giggled and Hecate gave a smirk as we sat down. "Something may have happened last night." I smiled at Ada while Hecate was still holding my hand under the table resting our hands on her thigh. "What happened?" "You know how Hecate and I have kind of been dating?" "Yes?" "Mary and I are now officially dating." "That's wonderful!" "Ada, we would appreciate it if you didn't share it with the entire witching world." Hecate's voice seemed dry but I could tell she was slightly amused.

The rest of breakfast passed with students chating away and the staff table having an almost calming aura around it. Ada was grinning, thinking about who knows what. Hecate had an almost gentle look on her face, also thinking about who knows what. I was smiling to myself thinking about what Hecate would be like as a girlfriend and maybe how good she is at other things that are not so appropriate. 

Since no classes were being held today Hecate and I decided to go for a walk into the forest to look for some potions ingredients. There was a peaceful silence between us as walked further into the forest. We were walking and quietly chatting when we suddenly heard a growl from between the trees. Hecate pulled me against her side. "What was that?" My voice had become whisper. "It sounded like it could have been a wolf." I looked at her. "let's go back." my voice had regained some strength. "alright." Hecate attempted to transfer us both away but looked at me with concern. "I'll be fine, just get us out of here." She looked at me then grasped my hand tightly as we transferred away. 

When we materialised I practically fainted. Hecate was quick to grab me and held me upright against her chest. "my hero." my voice was raspy, my head was pounding, I felt like I wanted to throw up and I was exhausted. "save your breath before you pass out in my arms." I smiled weakly at her before wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her. She hugged me back and whispering sweetly in my ear to calm me down. 

I eventually felt better and tryed to pull away but Hecate wouldn't let go." Are you sure you're alright before I let go?" It was sweet that she cared so much about me. "hecate, I'm fine." I smiled at her as looked me over. I suddenly feel myself being lifted off of the ground and into her arms. "I would rather not take any chances on having my girlfriend faint the first day of us officially dating." I blushed at how she used the word girlfriend. "Fair enough." I wrapped my arms around her neck at snuggled my head into her chest. It sounded like she almost giggled.

She walked over to our bedroom and placed me on her bed. "You stay here for ten minutes and then you may leave." "Yes mother." She laughed. "You are going to be the death of me." "It's not a bad way to go." I turn my head and smile at her. "I suppose not. Now rest, that transfer took a lot out of you." I closed my eyes and placed my hands on my stomach as I heard the door close behind her. 

After ten minutes she transferred next to the bed and sat on it. "I know you're awake." I opened one eye to look at her then the other. "Can I get up now?" She smiled sweetly and rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can get up now." "Thank the stars for that! I was about to die of boredom." "I'm sure you had plenty of things to think about." I sat up, gave her a once over, licked my lips and smirked. "I had plenty to think about." She looked at me with utter shock. "Mary!"she threw a pillow at me and I laughed. "Am I not allowed to think about my beautiful girlfriend?" She looked at me blushing. "you think I'm beautiful?" "I'm not the one who called the other person ravishing right after we met." "First, it was not right after. Second, I spoke without thinking." I smirked. "Do you still think I'm ravishing?" "Yes." I blushed at how quickly she answered that. 

Long story short, that's how we ended up naked and embraced. "That was amazing." I was still in bliss. "Really?" "Yes, who knew you were so good at that?" "No one, I didn't know I was that good." "Of course you didn't, trying to boost your ego isn't going to work on me." "Mary?" "Fine, you do deserve the credit." "I was trying to say that you were amazing also." "Thanks babe." "That really is your new hobby isn't it?" "Absolutely! because everytime I call you babe you blush an adorable shade of pink." "That means I have to come up with a name for you." I smirked up at her. "Like what?" "How about darling?" The way she said it. Wow! "Not bad." "Don't lie I can see the blush." "Fine you win." "Of course I do, darling."

We spent the rest of the morning just talking. We decided to get up and retrieve our clothing around five minutes before lunch. As I putting on my stockings I feel someone looking at me so I turn around. "What?" "Nothing." I decided to let it go. Once we were fully dressed at our hair was tied back up we transferred down to the hall. 

"You two look happy." Ada's voice was as sweet and cheerful as ever. "We are. Aren't we darling?" I blushed and looked down. "Darling? When did that happen?" Ada looked at me as I raised my head. "Only three hours ago." "You two really were meant for eachother like the potion said." We both looked at her as we knew which potion she was on about. "It did didn't it?" Hecate had gone quiet. "Now sit down and eat you two look like you've had the energy knocked out of you." We both look at eachother quickly before sitting down.

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully except for the fact that Mildred kept looking at us when Hecate wasn't looking. After lunch Hecate and I went back to our room to get ready for the party that was taking place at 6pm and finishing at 9:30pm. I had chosen to wear a simple dress, gloves leggings and a pair of boots. I decided to wear a little makeup simply because, why not? Hecate decided to stay in her regular outfit as vanity is unbecoming of a witch. 

When I walk out of our room and Hecate looks at me from the sofa Infront the fireplace. Her jaw drops when she sees me. "Do you like what you see?" My voice was flirty. "Yes, very much so." I giggled as she transferred Infront of me. She gently cupped my face with both her hands and smiled sweetly at me. "No gold or black?" "I decided to go simple as it is only a school dance." "You really look it." She rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. That earned her a smack on her shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with dressing up a little." "Whatever you say." 

We sat on the sofa talking to the cats and reading. Soon enough it was 5:00pm and Hecate and I decided to go down to the hall to prepare. Once we got there we see Ada preparing two tables on the sides of the room with refreshments on. Since Miss Tapioca had left along with her daughter Mable to visit Mable's father Ada was stuck trying make food and decorate fully. 

We walked up to Ada as she had her back turned and I tap her shoulder. She whips around to look at us. "Don't you look lovely, my dear." "Why thank you headmistress." I give a little curtsey and she laughs. "Have you two come to help cook?" "Yes we have." I grabbed Hecate's arm before she'd transferred away fully. "Haven't we Babe." Hecate looks at me and I raise an eyebrow. "Of course darling." She speaks clearly annoyed but trying to smile. Ada looks fondly at us. "Why don't you two make your way down to the kitchen?" 

Once we transferred down there we see the mess Ada had left behind. "Ada had fun." Hecate was being sarcastic again. I tugged on her arm dragging her further into the room with me. "You Missy. Are going to help me weather you like it or not." She looked at me, sighed, then rolled her sleeves up. "Ready when you are, darling." She was smiling slightly. I took off my gloves and placed them on one of the stools. 

We spent the first fifteen minutes making sandwiches then it was onto the cakes. We started out smoothly as baking wasn't that different from potions. When it came to mixing the batter by hand I see Hecate was trying to mix it too hard. "Joy, my dear?" She lifted her head up. "Try being a little gentler, it's just batter. It's not like your trying to wrestle a bear with your bear hands." 

She looked sheepish before trying again. She was still too rough so I decided to help. I magically clean the batter off of my hands and walk over to Hecate. She too fixated on her bowl to notice me. I place my hands over hers and she looks at me. "As I said, gentle." I then start moving her hands much slower than she was going before. She was looking at me, I could tell, and not concentrating on her task so I hatch a plan. I sneakily levitate an egg above her head with magic and wait for her to look back at me before smashing the egg on her head. 

"Maryline!" She jumps away with batter still on her hands and egg dripping onto her face. I can't stop laughing at her face as she just stares at me in stock. "Hello ladies, how is-." Ada's sentence is cut short when she notices Hecate and starts to giggle herself. "Ada, could you please tell Miss Maryweather that it is impolite to crack raw eggs on co-workers heads." "Mary. Just why?" I shrugged and Hecate sighed before waving her hand above her head, making the egg disappear. 

Hecate's POV (bet you weren't expecting this again)

Mary stopped giggling and made her way over to me. She swiped away some of the hairs that had fallen out of my bun away from my face and gently held one of my cheeks. I leaned into her hand. "Awww!" I turn to see Mildred looking at us. What did she want!? "Why are you here Miss Hubble?" "I missed every meal today so I wanted something to eat." "Well, you can wait forty minutes to eat at the party." "Oh Hecate, let the poor dear eat." Mary handed her one of the tuna sandwiches we had made. "I know it's your favourite." Mary winked at the girl. 

Mildred sat one of the stools eating her sandwich. "What were you two making anyway?" "Well, we were supposed to be making cupcakes but Hecate decided to wrestle with her batter instead of mixing it." "I was merely being thorough." Hecate lifted her chin slightly. "Uh-huh." Mildred giggled. "Why are you down here Ada?" "I came to see how the food was coming along." "It was coming along smoothly." "Before you cracked an egg on my head," I mumbled sarcastically under my breath. 

"I also came to tell you that I have finished with preparing the hall." "It looks amazing." "Mildred, don't speak with your mouth full you might choke." Mary was always gentle when it came to Mildred. "Ada, you could always help with cooking." "I don't think that's such a good idea with how short and slow I am." "I'm sorry but that is no excuse headmistress, besides without your help Maryline and I wouldn't be together." Mary smiled as I grasped her waist and pulled her against my side. "You guys are too cute!" Mildred had now finished her sandwich. Mary giggled while I gave a suspicious look at Mildred. 

"Oh leave the girl alone babe, she's just having some fun." "Whatever you say." I gave an exasperated sigh in defeat. "Why don't we actually start on these cupcakes?" Ada had joined in with Mildred's smiling. "Mildred dear, you're welcome to help if you like." "Really!?" "Really."

We spent the rest of the time in the kitchen having fun and laughing together which was really calming and felt nice. Mary was making the jokes while Ada laughed and Mildred always had something on her face making the rest of us laugh. The four us being together laughing and having fun just felt right in a way and we were all so happy. 

"Mildred could you hand me a spoon?" Maryline smirked at me. "What?" "You called her Mildred and not Miss Hubble." "It requires more effort to call her Miss Hubble." "Uh-huh, if that's your way of saying that you finally grew a soft spot for the girl." "I did not grow a soft spot, she merely grew on me a little with me seeing her everyday in the extra lessons." "HB cant you just say you have liked me since my first year." "With year constant rule breaking, how could I not?" 

I grabbed Mary by the waist and she looked at me suspiciously. I then delicately placed my hand on her cheek and she leaned in cautiously. I then leant in and kissed her. She kissed me back placing a hand on my shoulder and other over the hand on her cheek. We kissed when I slowly open my eyes a little and start levitating an egg above her head. I wait for her to start really going at it before smashing the egg fully on her head. 

"Joy!" I laughed as she looked at me in disbelief. "Why did you do that HB?" "Just before you came down here Mary did the same to me." "Really!?" "Really." "I'm sorry Miss Maryweather but its only fair." "please, just call me Mary dear." "why?" "Miss Maryweather is such a mouthful." "Mildred. Can you pass me that spoon now?" "Yep, here you go." I bonkd Mary with the spoon on the top her head gently after she cleared the egg off with magic and Ada and Mildred both giggled.

We carried on teasing eachother and having fun while baking and cooking. Soon enough, it was time for the Christmas party to start and we were almost finished. Mary was carrying a batch of cookies to the table so we could all help decorate. She was doing fine until she accidentally bumped into the corner of the kitchen table falling into my arms. Literally. I managed to catch the tray in one hand and Mary with the other. She tried to play it of with a smooth "hey, how you doing? You look absolutely stunning from this angle so I just really wanted to see it again." I didn't work. I placed the tray on the table so I could grab onto Mary properly and she just smiled at me. 

"You are absolutely horrible at smooth talk." "It worked on you earlier. In fact you were practically begging for more." "Mary, there is a child listening." "Fine, I'll save it for when were alone tonight, I'm sure you won't mind then." I blushed and Mary gave one of her adorable giggles. I smirked and then hear Ada clearing her throat. "These cookies won't decorate themselves." "Right, of course headmistress."

Mary's POV (it's my story I can do what I want)

We were decorating when I notice two of the cookies turned out a little deformed so I do something special. I wrote Mildred's name one with some of the spare light blue icing and Ada's on the other in pink. I waited until the others were done to give the other two their cookies. 

"Here, these two came out a little deformed." They both look at the cookies smiling. They both take them and Mildred starts eating right away. "Thank you Mary." Ada eats her slowly after giving her thanks. "Mildred, what do you say?" Hecate's voice was almost firm but was softer than it normally was. "Thank you!" "Mildred honey, don't eat with your mouth full." Mildred finished eating and tried again. "Thank you Mary!" I bowed my head slightly. "Right then! Should we all go upstairs and get this party going?" Ada looked at us with adoration. Since I started teaching here Ada felt like more of a mother than an employer, well that's how everyone on the staff felt about the woman.

The party was going smoothly and everyone looked like they were having fun. Until the dance part came. Some of the girls did not want to dance with each other and the ones who did didn't know how to start. I nudged Joy with my elbow. "Babe, why don't we teach these girls how to dance together, in a sort of witch style." Hecate looked at me then smiled calmly. "Fine, but I will blame you when my reputation goes down the drain." "I don't doubt it." 

We waited for the next song to transfer ourselves on to the dance floor holding hands. Everyone watched us as we linked hands and I placed my other one on her shoulder and she placed hers on my waist. When we first started dancing the girls were hesitant to join us, but when it really started going they started joining in and copying our dance.

A lot of the girls had found a partner to start dancing with but Mildred hadn't. Hecate and I stop while everyone carried on dancing, enjoying themselves. I walked up to Mildred while Hecate went to talk to Ada. "Care for a dance?" I bowed holding out my hand to a rather bewildered looking Mildred. "Mary!" "What? Am I bit too old for your taste?" "I would say more than a bit." "Don't get cheeky now, little miss!" "In that case, I would be honoured if you were to dance with me." Mildred tried to make her voice sound posh which made me giggle.

We make our way over to dance which earned us some whispering. Mildred held my hand and put the other on my waist and I did the same for her. We started dancing and I noticed one of the pairs wouldn't keep quiet so I guide Mildred toward them. "You better be quiet or your next." The second years look at me in horror and I laugh as Mildred and I walk away and finish our dance. 

"Would you to join me and the other staff in our very important discussion?" I made my voice a fake posh. "I would be delighted." Mildred did the same with hers. We both giggled as we walked up to Ada and Hecate. "What are you two talking about?" "Just how you and Mildred looked alike before Mildred changed her appearance." "Couldn't of been a long conversation then." Hecate rolled her eyes while Ada giggled. 

After a while of the four of us talking I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a rather nervous looking Hecate. She held out her hand and lowered down slightly so I would take the hint, which I did, to grab her hand. One I had she transferred us to the top of one of the towers. Once I turned to look at the view I was amazed. "I used to come up her stargaze when I was obsessed with both astronomy and astrology." 

I leant on the railing just looking at the stars and scenery when I hear Hecate nervously moving her feet, then she spoke. "I um, got you a small Christmas present. I know I didn't need to but I thought something small couldn't hurt." I turned to Hecate as she was holding out a small spotted gift bag toward me. "Why, thank you babe." I gently take it out of her hand and open it to find a square, dark blue, box inside. I opened the box to find a black necklace shaped like a heart with a silver 'M' engraved on it. 

I couldn't help myself as I full on laughed. Hecate looked at me with surprise and a little sadness. "Is it that bad?" The poor dear sounded so sad. I calmed down enough to explain to the brunette. "I also got you a small gift, I was going to give you a bracelet but I saw how much attachment you have toward the one you already wear. So, I got you something else."

I held out a striped gift bag. Hecate took it and carefully reached inside and took out the black and silver lined square box. She opened the box and immediately understood why I was laughing and giggled a bit herself. "Did we really?" "It would appear so." Hecate lifted out the necklace. It was a dark blue heart with a light blue 'H' engraved on it. "We actually got eachother the same gift!" "It would appear, great minds think alike." She giggled quietly and then seemed to have an idea.

"Darling, could you turn around for me please?" "Why?" "Please." I turned around and waited. I then felt my hair being moved and something cold against my neck. "There, you can turn around now." "What did you do?" Hecate cast a small, mirror spell. I look at my reflection with surprise to see that Hecate had put her own necklace on me. "Why?" "The colours fit better, plus I want everyone to know your taken by me." "Someone is getting flirty." "Since we are officially dating I think that it's fair you see the side of me." "I think its only fair you get a necklace as well." 

Hecate silently turned around and waited. I was short so I would need a boost. "Are you using a levitation spell?" "How did you know?" "I can feel the breeze." She giggled as I grumbled. I went back to my task and as I put the necklace on her I heard her sigh softly, which was a really calming sound. When she turned around she smirking. 

Hecate's POV (WERE ALMOST AT THE END, I SWEAR ITS THE FINAL POV CHANGE)

"How was it being so high up, shorty." "Oh shut it you, I don't know if you coming out of your shell was such a good idea after all." I faked being insulted as I held a hand up to my heart and gave an exaggerated gasp. She snorted. "Come here, my tall drama queen." "Be quiet, my short little artist." I grabbed onto her waist as Mary snaked her arms around my neck. 

I then had an idea. I transferred a certain decoration to hang above our heads. Mary looked up at it smiled and then looked back at me. "Now how did that get there?" "I wouldn't have the faintest idea, darling." "We should probably listen to the decoration." "I suppose there is no harm in doing it." We slowly leant closer together and as our lips connected I smiled.

Looks like I got my mistletoe kiss after all.


	17. The talk

Hecate's POV

Ada and I were waiting in her office with Ethel. It was currently 10:00pm but Ethel insisted we wait until midnight for any other candidates. "well Ethel Hallow, it seems you are the only applicant after all." Ada walked toward her desk and I followed. "and so, despite deep misgivings, it looks as if I will have to make you the next head." suddenly Mildred came bursting through the door nocking over Ada's broom.

"in case there were any doubt that it were she." Mildred looked up at us. "I'm applying!" "you can't you're too late." I looked at my watch. "it is not yet midnight." Ada looked at the girl. "are you sure Mildred. It is an arduoud process that will test every facet of your magic." "I'm sure Miss Cackle." I raised my eyebrows at her. "and Ethel, whatever stunts you pull, whatever tricks or cheats, I'm going to beat you. And you know why?" Ethel looked at her. "because I am Mildred Hubble."

Ethel looked at her then left stopping. Mildred gave Ada her form and left. "well then, we may have a fierce competition on our hands, Hecate." "it would appear so headmistress." it went silent for a few moments. "hecate, may I ask you a question?" "of course, Ada." "what is your opinion on Miss Maryweather, seeing as the potion said you are meant to be." I snapped my head and raised my eyebrows at her.

"ada!?" "it was a simple question." "well." I looked away from her fiddling with the chain of my watch. "well, what?" "well, I may have developed certain feeling toward her with us constantly being shoved into awkward situations." "situations like what?" I looked at her, face red and she looked like she was smirking. You really couldn't tell with Ada. 

"well, first was what happened outside her old classroom, second was the potion, third was when I called her ravishing, fourth was when I was crying in her arms, fifth was the fact that we almost kissed, sixth was me holding onto her and practically cuddling her while I wrapped up Arabella's hand, seven was the weird moment outside our classrooms and eight is we're she made Arabella think we're dating. Then there is also the fact that we act like things didn't happen and go back to being normal for an hour before something else happened."

Ada just sat there as I spoke quickly.  
"What do you mean by what happened outside her classroom? Arabella thinks you're dating!? You almost kissed! What do you mean by what outside both you classrooms!?" Ada was even more confused. I stayed silent. "hecate?" 

"I trapped Mary against a wall making her blush outside her old classroom which the girls saw which lead to the potion. Mary let her hair down and took off her coat which I thought looked really nice so I called her ravishing and then left. I had a panic attack which lead to me almost destroying my classroom which Mary heard which lead to me crying in her arms. When we were in the staff room we were having a quiet moment where we almost kissed but Arabella interrupted us by burning her hand. I practically cuddled her while wrapping up Arabella's hand which wasn't helped by the fact I grabbed onto her waist so I could be pressed against her back. Right before the last lesson of the day we had a weird moment where we just stood outside holding each others hand looking at each others eyes before we were interrupted." 

I stopped to look at Ada to make sure she was actually listening. She was looking at with surprise and she appeared to still be thinking. "What about Arabella?" her voice was quiet. "well, lessons had just finished and I was sat at my desk about to start grading when I hear the door to Mary's classroom slam shut which I thought was strange so I made myself invisible and transferred into her room and I saw Arabella getting in her face which lead to me knocking over a cup paint water on myself which made me reveal myself. Arabella started getting even angrier and threatened me which Mary did not like."

"wait a minute, how did she threaten you?" "She said to Mary that she wouldn't want anything to her best friend which we knew she was referring to me and um." "and um, what?" "well, Mary may have said to Arabella that I'm not her best friend but that I'm her um." "You're her what?" Ada sounded a little concerned. "she said I'm not her best friend I'm her girlfriend." Ada looked at me with wide eyes. "then she kissed me, " I mumbled. "did you kiss her back?" "yes! That's the problem!" 

"hecate, I know you like Mary there is no denying it." "nothing gets passed you does it?" She smiled at me. "hecate we need to sort out your relationship." "I know, I just haven't found the right moment to bring it up." "hecate, you really do need better social skills." I looked her dead in the eye. "alright, I'm going to do something you may hate me for but it's for your own good." I raised my eyebrows. 

Suddenly Ada raises her hand to transfer Mary into the room. The outfit she had made her look astonishing and since she wasn't wearing her glasses I could fully see her beautiful bright blue eyes. She was sat in the seat next to me in front of Ada's desk. "why am I here?" "Mary, I believe you and hecate have some things to talk about." 

"tell me about it." I look at Mary and notice her cat, colistus, sat in her lap looking at Ada which left Ada and I shocked. "Mary, did your cat just." "speak? Yes." that was unusual. "Mary, may I ask why your cat just spoke to Ada." "I cast an animal speaking spell on her." "why?" "I don't really like talking to people, I prefer speaking to the animal who knows me best." "to be fair, it's not the strangest thing we've seen today." "I suppose you are right headmistress." "now if you don't mind I am going to speak with Morgana." I raised my eyebrows. "my familiar?" "yes, your familiar. She actually has a few secrets to share with me about you." I looked at the cat as I knew what she was about to do. "like the fact you like." I transferred her to my room. 

Mary's POV

"Mary, as I said you two have a few things to talk about so I will leave you two alone for a bit." Ada transferred out of the room. 

"hi, hecate." "maryline." two social awkward people forced to have an awkward conversation. What could possibly go wrong!? "how have you been?" "good, I like your outfit." "thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." "thank you." "well you complimented me earlier so I thought I would return it." "you mean welhen I called you." "ravishing, yes. To be honest, I wish you didn't immediately leave so I could have returned it earlier." "really, you think I look good?" "yes, why wouldn't I? " "I never thought of myself as good looking." i giggled. "why on earth would you think that, my dear. You look absolutely beautiful." She blushed and looked at me with surprise. "why don't you sit with me, so we can have the conversation we've both been avoiding." 

We walked over to the sofa in Ada's office. Hecate sat next to me and we turned to face each other. "first off why don't we talk about when you pushed me against the wall." "ah, that." "I just have one question, why?" "I wanted to know why you didn't tell Ada you get transfer-sick." "I didn't tell her because, well being the great wizards daughter you'd think I would be able to withstand a simple transfer." "Mary, do think of yourself as weak because of that." I went dead silent. "Mary, you do realise that is something you can't control, right." "I know it just doesn't feel right, that I of all people get sick from a simple spell." "oh Mary." I feel her wrap her hands around me and pull me toward her. She was hugging me. 

"why did you do that?" my voice was quiet. "you hugged me when I feeling down and it helped, so I thought it might help." I gave a weak laugh. "it actually did, thanks Joy." my eyes widened at what I called her. "What did you just call me?" "joy." "I don't mind you calling me that, your the first proper friend I've had since indigo that isn't ada." "really? Actually I can believe that." She smacked me gently on the head and I giggled. 

"What should we talk about next?" my voice was quiet as I snuggled into her chest and she leant her chin on top of my head. "how about me destroying my classroom?" "yeah, why did you destroy it." "I was having a panic attack. I know it doesn't sound like a proper excuse but when you have a panic attack it feels like." "I feels like you can't breathe, everything is caving in on you and your emotions are jumbled up." "yeah, how did you know." "I used to be prone to them but that stopped around five years ago." "you used to have anxiety." "still do, it's just not as bad." "that explains why you didn't tell Ada." I smiled into her chest. 

"what should we talk about next?" "how about the kisses?" "ah, those." She laughed. "the one in the staffroom you were about to kiss me so you can shut your mouth." "I was, wasn't I?" "what was that about?" "you look adorable when you giggle." "really!?" "yeah." "people used to say my constant giggling was annoying." "not to me, I find it endearing." "I'm glad someone does." "I've also found that its contagious." "I've noticed you laughing and smiling too." "I thought it wasn't noticeable." "I pay attention to everything you do around me." "Stalker." "Flirt." She laughed again. 

"What about the whole thing with Arabella and our argument?" "What about it?" "Why did you kiss me and say I was your girlfriend." "Mainly to get Arabella to leave." She laughed at my deadpan tone. "Also, because I actually wanted to kiss you." She went silent. "What!?" "It's true, I had heard about you long before I even came here and may have looked up to you, so when I came here it amplified those feelings." "Really?" "Yeah, you're actually known really well across the witching world." "Huh, never knew." "Neither did I until I got to college."

"Do we have anything else to talk about, joy?" "The potion." "You mean the true loves potion that changes colour." "Yes." "It turned orange and purple didn't it." "Yes, but it later changed to red after you found me having a panic attack." "Red means." "Meant to be." I looked at her raising my head from her chest in astonishment. 

"You know something joy." She looked at me in question. "If I had to have a soulmate, I would like it to be you." "Really? Why?" "Because, your my opposite." "That's good because?" "I need someone to balance out my chaos." "That you do my dear." She placed her hands on my cheeks gently. I hummed quietly. She then moved one hand to my waist and pulled me closer. She then leant forward giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "I've been waiting for ages to do that." "I'm glad you did." "Me too." She sighed gently.

Ada then transferred into the room. "I see that you two worked your issues out!" "Yes, we did Ada." "Good, now can you please tell me why Arabella is flying around on her broom." "Stress flying, I used to do that." "What could she be stressed about?" "Maybe it's the fact she has competition now?" "Extraordinary competition at that, my dear." "If you're back to calling her my dear then you must be friends again." "Well, not just friends." "You mean to tell me that you two are finally dating after the chaotic day you both had." 

"Yes, but Ada, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone because if news got to my father I would be in major trouble." "Why would you be in trouble?" "He doesn't exactly agree with people being any sort of gay." "Really!?" "Yep, that's why as soon as he found out my mother was bi he divorced her and had a child with another woman." "What about you? You've been with witches before." "That was for his own benefit." "For as great as people say he is, he really is a horrible person." "Tell me about it, now! I'm off to bed. Dont know about you two but I'm exhausted after today." "I'll be joining you Mary, goodnight Ada." "Goodnight! Sleep well." We transferred away.

I was actually dating Hecate Hardbroom!


	18. Her Mark

Mary's POV

When I woke up I see Joy looking at me from her bed. "What?" "nothing. You look adorable when you're sleeping." "who's the stalker now?" "still you." I laughed as I got up out of bed and Joy did the same. I was making my bed when I suddenly felt arms around my waist. I look up to see Joy resting her chin on my head like she had done last night. 

"What's up with you?" "Nothing, just thinking." She was looking at the wall ahead of us. "About what?" She licked her lips. "You, and something I should have done." "What do you mean something you should have done?" She laughed and then picked me up and twisted me around so I was facing her. I wrapped my legs around her waist and placed my arms over her shoulders. She carried me over to the wall by the side of my bed and put me down.

She then pushed me against the wall with her hands on either side of my head. "I mean, I should have done this when we met. That way we could of had the conversation earlier." She moved closer toward me and kissed me. This wasn't a quick kiss or a slow one. This was desperate, frenzied and deep but I wasn't going to complain. She started moving her hands down my arms and onto my waist. She then broke the kiss and went for my neck.

I moaned gently and she grinned into my skin. "You like that?" That tone. "Mhm." I couldn't form proper words. "Joy!" I yelped when she found my sweet spot and she smirked and made an even worse mark. Her hand had started moving down from my waist onto my leg and under my skirt. She was just about to touch where I needed attention most. WHEN.

"Maryline, are you there?" We jumped apart and looked at the vanity. In the mirror was an image of my father's assistant Ginerva, everyone calls her Gina, standing there trying to see without her glasses. "Go. I'll deal with this," I whispered to the woman who was still too stunned by her own actions to move. She looked at me then walked into the bathroom. Presumably to change out of her nightclothes. 

I fix my hair and clothes then make my way over to the image of Gina. "Hey Gina, how have things been?" She looks at me grins and goes "so the potions mistress, huh." I look at her in shock. "Did you forget I wear contacts now?" "Honestly, yeah." "Cheeky, can't even remember your best friend wears contacts." "I'm sorry, I have other things to worry about." "Like the fact your dad is going be there in like fifteen minutes or the fact I almost saw you 'have fun' with your girlfriend." "Gina!?" 

Out of the corner of my eye I see Joy leave the bathroom and make her way over to the sofa in main room. "So, have you had fun while you've been with your crush?" "Gina! I am not here to fall in love. I am here to find information for him." "Yeah, and how's that going?" "Well." "Exactly. Anyway, yeah your dad should be there in around fifteen minutes." "Knowing him that means an hour." She snorted. "Oh stars yes! But don't say that to his face or he'd kill you." I smirked. "Goodbye, Gina." "Bye, Mary." I smiled as her image disappeared.

I made my way over to the empty side of the sofa and sat down next to Joy. She looked at my neck and smirked. "It's a good thing your outfit covers your neck." "What do you mean?" "Go and look in the mirror." I got up and looked in the mirror in the bedroom and sure enough there bruises covering my neck and shoulders. I could also see my sweet spot was even worse than the others. 

"Joy!?" She transferred into the bedroom with her hand covering her mouth so I couldn't see her holding in her laugh. "Yes, my dear?". "could you explain to me why I look like a bloody giraffe!" "I have no idea what you're on about, I think you look nice." "You would, you're the one who made me look like this!" "To be fair, you were enjoying it." "I suppose you're right." "Are you still mad at me." "No, don't worry I could never be mad with you just slight annoyed."

I leant up and gave her a quick kiss. "Now, your dad is coming soon and you cant transfer directly to Ada's office, so I suggest you change." "Fine." I snapped my fingers and In a second I had my new clothes on. "I was hoping for something different but I suppose that will do." "What do you mean something diff." It suddenly clicked. "Joy!?" "What? You are my girlfriend now." "That doesn't give you the right to watch me change." "Aw come on. I almost got to see everything earlier." "Key word, almost." "Now. Shall we leave." She held out her hand and I took it.

We walked down the corridor holding hands, again, passing girls who looked at us in shock. I mean can you blame them, we are complete opposites and don't seem like we would go well together but here we are. We eventually made it to Ada's office and Hecate knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Ada stood in front of her desk with my father sat in front of her. 

This was going to be fun.


	19. The Day Long visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that having them get together at the start was a mistake, so I fixed. Which caused me emotional pain to write so now you get to experience it as well. Happy reading!

Joy's POV

When we enter we see the great wizard and Ada stood looking at us. "ah, Miss Hardbroom, Miss Maryweather right on time." "well met, your greatness." we were both perfectly in sync. "I was just about to tell Miss Cackle that I will be visiting all day, but of course I will be invisible. Seeing as catastrophic events happen when I'm not here I would like to see for myself what happens." Mary and I look at each other. 

This would mean we would have to be careful as to not slip that Mary and I are together or she would be in big trouble.

" if it is alright ladies I would like to talk to Miss Maryweather alone. " I glance at Mary and she nods. Ada and I then transfer away. "I hope Mary will be alright." "I hope so to, Hecate." 

Mary's POV

I watch as he gets up and walks over to me. "Are you alright?" "You spoke to me last night." "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that." "Why?" "You were in a different room." "And? Why do you care?" "I care because you are my daughter I want to make sure you are safe." "Of course I am." 

"Good. Now what or should I rather say who's room were you in?" "Hecate's," I mumbled under my breath. "Who?" "Hecate." "Why were you in the bats room." "There was an accident in my classroom yesterday which required me to change to the classroom right next to the potions room." "Why does this affect your room?" "Ada knows I can't transfer in the morning because Hecate told her, so they both agreed I could stay with Hecate until my classroom is sorted. Is that a good enough explanation for you, father?" "I suppose it will do. You really need to stop with the transfersickness thing it makes you look weak." 

"Great because I would like some breakfast before assembly." "Maryline?" "What?" "Make sure you get some information out of that Hecate Hardbroom, there is a lot of things about her I don't like." "Yeah, sure, whatever. Now can I go eat." "Fine. I will be back when lessons start and I will be inside Hecate's classroom for lesson one." "Great." 

I left the room. 

When I enter the hall I see Hecate, Dimity and Ada talking while Arabella just picked at her food. The only spot left was next to Arabella and that was not going to happen. I walked up to the table smiling and the other teachers looked at me with concern on their faces. "Are you alright, dear." "I am fine, Ada. Just annoyed is all." Ada noticed the only space left was next to Arabella so she transferred herself, Arabella and Joy one seat over so I could sit next to Joy.

"Thank you," I whispered as I sat down in my seat. We calmly are breakfast but I could feel Arabella's eyes moving between Hecate and I. I then feel Hecate's hand grabbing mine so I grab hers and place both of ours on my thigh. We carry on eating as if nothing was happening. "By the way Joy, my father will be monitoring your class first." 

Once breakfast was finished we went into my classroom to hang around for a bit before my father got there. "Mary, how bad are the bruises now?" I pulled down my dress and her mouth hung open. The bruises had grown worse and covered almost the length of my neck. I covered my neck back up and I swear I could see Joy smirking a little. "What?" "I wish you didn't have to cover them up." "I have to with his presence." "Of course, I suppose I should actually go and teach now." "Yes, you should Miss Overgrown Bat." She laughed silently before disappearing.

I didn't see her until lunch when things took a horrifying turn. When she came into my classroom she looked angry at someone. "Are you alright Joy?" "I'm fine, but your father won't be if he carries on with his disruptions." I laughed at the annoyed look on her face. "What's so funny little miss artsy?" "Nothing my dear, shall we go and have some lunch?" "Yes, we shall." We shared a short kiss before we walked down the corridor chatting amongst ourselves.

What we failed to notice is that there was a certain wizard who had been listening and watching our conversation who was very angry.

We made it to the hall and everything was fine until I got transferred away suddenly. I look up to see my father with his arms crossed looking at me, we appeared to be in my classroom. "What do you have to say for yourself?" "What?" "Don't what me!" He started screaming directly in my face. "Come here." I stepped closer and felt his hand come up toward my neck. Oh No! He tugged and his face said it all. "You. Little. Bitch." I gulped. 

"The bloody potions mistress who is currently causing me quite a bit of stress. Out of all the people you could have chosen, all the men I've paired you up with you chose an overgrown bat! And on top of that she's a fucking woman!" "She cares." "Oh! She cares does she?" I feel my clothes change. "Let's see if she cares when she sees what you really look like." 

I feel my clothes being changed into the outfit I hated and my glasses disappeared. He looked at me smirking. "Please. Please. Please! Don't make me do this. I don't want to loose another person who cares about me!" I was full on crying and begging. "As you said, she cares. She obviously won't care when she sees the actual you." Before I could say anything I was transferred into our room and I see Joy sat on the sofa reading. 

Once she hears me she turns around and her eyes and mouth open wide. "Hey, Joy." "Mary! Are you alright!?" "I'm fine. these scars are from around at least three years ago some of them are older." I looked down at the floor expecting her to hate me. I hear her heels click on the floor as she walks toward me. She then places her hand under my chin lifting my head. She places her hands on my cheeks and looks at me with complete wonder. 

"Since when do you have freckles?" I laughed. "I'm stood here covered in scars, suddenly have blue in my hair and im bearly covered and that's all you say!?" "Yeah I just like the freckles. I don't give a damb about the other scars." I started crying. "Are you alright!?" "Yes, don't worry. They're happy tears." "Thank stars for that." She kissed me gently. I changed my clothes back but didn't cast the spell to cover my scars. We spent the rest of lunch just cuddling on the sofa reading with the cats.

As you probably guessed my father wasn't very happy with what had just happened, so instead he wanted us broken up for good and he had just the way of doing it.

When I hear him enter my room for the last lesson I laugh quietly which causes him to look at me and notice the lack of spell to cover my scars. The girls had also noticed the scars on my legs through my stockings and the massive scar on my face around my eye. "Miss Maryweather is something wrong with your eye." "No Beatrice, I've always had this scar for as long as I can remember I just kept it concealed. Someone taught me to not be ashamed of scars but to learn from them so I thought I may as well show off my scar instead of hiding it." 

The rest of the lesson went as normal but where took a turn for the worse is at the end of the day. I transferred into Joy's classroom after packing up my stuff so we could walk to our room together. I am suddenly transferred into Ada's room and she is sat there smiling and offers me tea. "We couldn't meet up for tea yesterday so I thought we could do it today."

Hecate's POV

I see Mary transfer into my classroom but she then transferred away. I assumed she'd forgotten something and thought nothing off it. I then feel myself being transferred into Ada's office and see Mary's father stood there looking upset. "Miss Hardbroom, while the personal lives of teachers are not normally any of my business yours is because it just so happens to Include my daughter." He found out!

"That's is correct, Maryline happened to have let slip that you two are together and that it was an accident that shouldn't of happened in the first place." "What?" He smirked. "I don't believe you." My voice was serious. "Oh really! Well why don't you see for yourself." 

Mary transferred into the office. Her eyes didn't look right. "What my father says is true, I never meant for us to end up together in fact it is a mistake I much regret." something didn't feel right! Her way of speaking, her voice even the way she moved her body. The words stung though. "Why?" "Why? Because you're a selfish idiot who cares only about herself and never even showed me the light of day! always complaining about your students! what about me!?" "I didn't know you felt this way Mary." "Don't you ever call me Mary, it's disrespectful and I always tell you to call me Maryline!" Something's off about her! 

"Now this is what's going to happen! I am going to move my things back into my room and hope I never! Ever! See you again you potions sticking beast!"

She left. "See, I told you." "That was not Maryline." "What do you mean that was not Maryline?" "I mean that was not Maryline." "Of course it was." "It may have been Maryline's body but I have a feeling she was not in control." "Now! how is that even possible!?" "You really are dumb if you think a person who teaches potions can't detect them." 

"Whatever are you on about Hardbroom?" "You used a puppetry potion." He froze in place giving me all the answer I needed. "I suggest you don't say anything to Maryline." "how about a deal?" "what kind of deal?" "if you agree to release Mary of the potion I will agree to end our relationship and will not speak to your daughter again." "seriously?" "I would rather Mary thinks I'm mad at her rather than Mary being mad at me." 

"it would appear you have yourself a deal Miss Hardbroom."

Mary's POV

I suddenly found myself sat on my old bed with my head pounding and my bags next to me half full. What just happened!? I look around with surprise. Why was I here!? I then feel myself being transferred to Ada's office. I look up and see Hecate and my father stood looking at me. "are you alright, Joy?" "don't call me Joy." "what? Why?" 

"Why would I let someone who only wants me so she can bring the school down call me by a name I haven't gone by for thirty years?" "What?" I was crying a little. "That's right, I figured out your little plan. now! If you will excuse me I have somewhere to be." I placed a hand on her arm. "Don't touch me!" I started crying worse. "I never want to see you again! I suggest you pack your things and move out of my room before I alert Ada of your plan!" She left without an word. I turn to my father with tears running down my face.

"If I ever see you talk to her again you will never see the light of day again! don't say I didn't warn you Maryline. It's for the best."


	20. How can you miss someone you've only just met

Mary's POV

Three months! It has been three months since my father's visit and the girls are about to do their forth challenge. Everyday I hope that she will at least look at me. But No! She refuses to look at me and when she does have to tell me something she does it over maglet, so we don't have to speak face to face. She really hates me doesn't she? Did I do something wrong!? Did I hurt her by accident!? Did she not like me from the start!? 

Questions had be floating around in my head for the entire time we had been apart and it was starting to drive me mad. I knew that Mildred, Maud, Enid, Felicity, Clarisse, Beatrice, Sybil and a lot of the other girls were concerned about me as they had noticed my change in attitude. I tried to be happy the first two weeks after the visit but there was no point in continuing as the girls already had their suspicions. 

Mildred, Maud and Enid however were too focused on the competition. If I remembered what they had said correctly, it was a presentation next on witching traditions around the globe. I felt terrible for Hecate after what had happened with Indigo but I felt even worse with the fact that I couldn't comfort her. 

It was the end of the day I felt drained. It was common for me, I was so tired I didn't have energy to perform a transfer spell. I was walking when I hear heels around the corner behind me. I walk quicker and hind before the corner Infront of me. I see Hecate walking down the corridor. Strange. Who am I kidding? Very strange. First off, she never walks and second, she refused to visit my little area of the castle after the visit.

She walked up to my door knocked, peaked inside, noticed I wasn't there then turned to leave before she spotted me spying. "I do dislike eavesdroppers Miss Maryweather." "Of course you do, Miss Hardbroom." She seemed shocked at my dry and sarcastic tone. A lot of the girls were still shocked when my voice comes out like that. Which was almost always now. 

"What do you require of me?" "I know you keep fabric around for 'just in case' and it just so happens that one of my cloaks has a large hole in it." "You require a patch of fabric so you can fix it or would you like me to fix it for you?" "I would like it if you would fix it, please. I really have no experience with those types of spells of doing it by hands." I smirked. "Of course you don't." 

I went to look in the cupboard but when I do something gets tipped on me. I look at Hecate to see her smiling. "And what is so funny Miss Hardbroom?" She just smirked. "Do you know who caused this?" "Seeing as there was one person working with orange paint." I looked down and balled my fists. "Mildred." I whispered annoyed. Hecate then waved her hand and cleaned me up.

"Could you hand me the cloak?" "Yes." She transferred it into her hands and gave it to me. When I took it I was surprised, why did it smell like me!? Hecate noticed this. "You accidentally took my cloak to go and see the display." Did I!? "Oh." Was all I let out. "Why didn't you wash it?" "That is none of your business, Miss Maryweather." I held up my hands. I folded the cloak up and placed it on my desk. 

At that moment a first comes rushing into my room and we both look at her. "I am so sorry Miss Maryweather." "Sorry for what?" "I accidentally left my art book in the potions lab and I was going to get but Miss Hardbroom isn't there so I thought I would tell you." "Miss Hardbroom is right here." "Miss, can I please get my art book." "I suppose so." "Lucy, it is getting late so I can get your book for you." "Really!? Thank you Miss Maryweather you're the best teacher." She left the classroom running.

"You're the best teacher?" "She isn't going to say Arabella is she, Dimity isn't exactly putting effort into her lessons and you're you." "And what is that supposed to mean." "You don't exactly give an explanation to what you do. Do you Joy?" She looked away guilty. "Nevermind now. I have to go and retrieve a book." "Apparently." "Miss Hardbroom, could you please transfer me as well, I don't have exactly enough energy for a transfering spell." "You have been getting your proper amount of sleep, haven't you?" "Why?" "It's only four o'clock." 

I can't tell her about the nightmares! "I just have difficulty getting to sleep." I suppose that's better than saying I avoid sleeping because memories of my emotionally abusive father keep me awake at night. She looked at me in suspicion. Did she know!? "Alright then." She transferred us without another word. 

When we entered the lab I immediately see the book and go to collect it. Hecate goes over to a cauldron already set up on her desk and starts brewing a potion. From where I was standing I couldn't tell what potion it was exactly. When I walked up to Hecate I accidentally who a floating liquid into her potion. Suddenly green smoke surrounded us. "What in stars name did you do Maryline!" 

I hear in my own voice.


	21. The body swap

Mary's POV

"what is stars name did you do, Maryline!?" I look in horror at where I was standing to find my body still there. I look down and realise. I was in Hecate's body. "I didn't do it on purpose!" "you're just like Mildred!" "oh yeah! Blame it on the clumsy one!" 

"What is going on in here!" Ada had transferred into room after hearing the shouting. "Maryline is saying that I shouldn't blame her even though she was the one who tipped the vial." "Oh I'm sorry! Maybe you shouldn't have shouted at me." "Listen here you little." Ada looked at us confused. "Hang on! Maryline but your Maryline but your speaking like Hecate and you're speaking like Maryline." 

"I was working on a height potion for my class on Monday, since it's Friday I have extra time, and Maryline came in to collect one the students books. When she was leaving she accidentally added bats blood which changed it from a height potion to a body switching potion." "How did she tip it in and why did you have bats blood nearby?" "I had gotten a new shipment sent in. I had taken the others into my supply cupboard but had accidentally forgotten one. I levitated it so I wouldn't forget to put it where it belongs."

"How long will this last?" "Well, the only height potion able to be changed into a body swap one is a level 3 and by that we can guess it is a level 4 potion. Meaning it will last around a week." They looked at me with shock. "What? I literally did potions as my major in college." "Well we know who to call if Hecate gets sick." I smirked or rather Hecate's body smirked. This was going to be weird. "Hecate?" "Yes?" "Can I have my glasses please, I can't see without them." "So that's why my visions blurred." She handed my glasses over.

I put them on and smiled. "Ok, now that's weird. Hecate with glasses is not normal." "Speaking of normal, how are we going to teach our classes and just generally do things without people getting suspicious or weirded out." "That is a great question, Hecate. One I was hoping Maryline would know the answer to." They both looked at me. 

"Well, I could temporarily move back to Hecate's room and have my classroom next to hers. That way no-one would get suspicious of us going into the others room. If we need help from the other with teaching a class they're right next door." "That would seem the most logical." "Then it's settled, you two will go back to being roommates." Ada left without another word.

"So, were really going back to before." "Yes, it would seem so." "And, how do you feel about this? Since you did seemingly hate me quite strongly three months ago." She cringed. "Yeah, about that." Ada transferred into the room. "Maryline, I've had your things moved into Hecate's room." "Uh, thank you Ada." 

"Right! This is going to confuse me. So, I will now refer to you as which body you're in as everyone else will as well." We both shrugged. "Hecate, glasses." "I have contacts I can wear instead and I have a spare pair of glasses I can modify to look like mine but they don't improve sight at all." "Thank you. Maryline, remember to mirror your father every single night." "I will." "Good! Now you ladies go and have some fun." 

We were transferred into our now once again shared room. ""Hecate?" "Hmmm?" "Do we have to sleep in the other bed considering, ya know." I see a pillow being thrown at me and I just dodge it. "What? Something wrong. Shorty." "Why are you so short woman!?" "Why are you so tall?" She gives me a death glare. "Sorry darling, but that doesn't work with my face." "Great! I'm trapped in a body the complete opposite of mine." I giggled at her annoyed face.

"Can you just go and unpack your stuff." "Nu uh, that's your stuff now, Miss artsy." "Try me, Miss Drama Queen." We stared at eachother for a few minutes until it was time for dinner. This was going to be interesting. 

When we got there we remembered to sit in the others seat. What we did forget is that tonight's food was porridge as the school had not gotten their food shipment in yet. I had actually become friends with Miss Tapioca and in return she would keep a small bottle of honey hidden in kitchen and would put a little in my porridge. 

When we were given our food Hecate nearly heaved after sniffing mine and leant in toward me. "Um, I should've told you this but I don't like honey because of how sweet it is." "I can't eat it I'm in your body. It would look weird." She picked up her spoon and tried a little of the porridge and her eyes went wide. "What?" "I like honey." "It's probably because you're in my body." 

We had the rest of our dinner without problems. When dinner came to an end we transferred to our room and both sat on opposite ends of the sofa. 

"I can't believe it, my whole life I've hated honey. Then suddenly I like it." "As I said, its probably because you're in my body." She thought for a moment. "Maryline, what foods don't you like." "Cake." "I'm sorry, did you just say you don't like cake?" "Yeah." "I've never met someone who doesn't like cake, even I like it from time to time." "trauma." "what? Did you have a traumatic birthday party or something?" "yes I had a traumatic birthday but I would not like discuss it." She looked a little concerned before looking away. 

Hecate's POV

"hecate, you were going to say something about hating me before we were interrupted." "oh that, I just wanted to say I dont hate you, I was lying so you wouldn't get in trouble with your father." "REALLY." She looked at me with surprise and what almost looked like hope. "yeah, sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She transferred right next to me. "if I'm being honest hecate, everyday I would hope you would come up to me and say that." "really." "yeah, I missed you." I grabbed her hand in mine and placed it in my lap. 

"I missed you too Mary."


	22. The two calls

Hecate's POV 

We were sat on the sofa cuddling. It was weird with me being so short so I was on top of Mary. "This doesn't feel right." "You're telling me, since when was I this heavy." "It's all that honey." She gave a weak laugh. "I like that." "What? honey?" "Yes, dear?" "Oh my stars! That was so bad!" "It worked didn't it?" "I mean yes. But poorly." "I still like that name for you." "Oh, that's what you mean." "Yeah, Maryline honey has a nice ring to it." "You know what that means right?" "What?" 

She transferred us so i was under her and she was on top of me with her arms on either side of my head. "It means that I'll have to come up with a name for you." "What did you have in mind?" "Darling?" "No, it's generic." "Babe?" "Your not in your twenties. Actually, how old are you?" "Thirty nine. Anyway what can I call you?" "You're an art teacher, get creative." "Bottom?" "We haven't even done it!?" "Yet." I grumbled and she laughed. 

She thought for a moment. "Sweety?" "Me. You think sweety fits me." "You are starting to like sweet things." "Yeah, name three." "Honey, cake and me." "You sweet? You electrocuted someone on your first day!" "She deserved it. Anyway, I think it fits." "Fine." She smirked. "Stop doing that. It feels weird since you never normally smirk." 

She flipped us so we were back where we were originally. 

I cuddled into her chest and she started stroking my hair. She gently lifted my chin with her hand. "What?" She just smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Ok. I am not doing that again. It was so weird." "Yeah, how about we stick with cheek and forehead kisses until we switch back." "Sounds good to me." She gave me a forehead kiss and it felt nice and warm. She was looking at me with contentment as I looked at her smiling. 

Then we hear his voice.

"Hecate are you there?" "Go Hecate." I whispered to her and she looked at me strange. "Just incase he hears us." She mouths an "oh." 

She gets up and makes her way over to the vanity in our room. "Good evening, your greatness." Alright, good start. "Drop the niceties Hecate just tell me. Have you spoken to my daughter recently?" "No." "Looked at her?" "No." "Gone anywhere near her?" "No, she truly believes I dislike her mildly, your greatness." "Good, good. I see there is only one bed which means she is not sharing a room with you." "I'm sorry your greatness?" "I tried to mirror Maryline but she did not answer. It appeared as though she was not even there." "She was in." She paused. "Ada," I whisper yelled. "In where?" "Miss Cackles office as a student had some questions about how the school is run and Maryline went to Ada as she is the best person to ask." "I suppose that makes sense, I will try again. Goodbye, Hecate." 

He disappeared off of the mirror.

Mary's POV

I breathed a huge sigh of relief as i came in the main room. "You were so close to being caught." "You better get your ass up to my room, it's your turn." "Your coming with me. I don't exactly know a lot about you." "You know I don't eat cake." She tried again to look threatening. "As I said before, that doesn't work with my face, sweety." "Are you coming or not?" "Fine." She transferred us both into my room. "My room is the opposite of yours which means that one is the bedroom." "Correct." We entered my bedroom. "Small." "Alright Miss Deputy." We giggled a little before we heard his voice.

"Maryline, I know you're there!"

Hecate looks at me with surprise. "This how he talks to you?" "Yep." Her expression saddened before she put a smile on. "Hello, father." She sat down. "Maryline, why were you in Ada's office!?" "A student had a question about how the school is run so I took them to Ada as she is the best one to ask." He looked annoyed at the answer. "The stories line up," was all we heard from him. "Excuse me?" "I spoke to Hecate." "Why!?" "Don't question me, child! Yes, I spoke to the woman who 'broke your heart' as you described it." Hecate looked at me and I turned away, blushing. 

"Even though I disagree with the relationship. I still dislike the woman as I've seen how it has changed you completely." "What?" "Do you really think I didn't notice. You would flinch and blush every time her name was even mentioned. You turned from your happy self into the complete opposite. You went from showing your emotions to hiding them completely." He sighed. "Even if I think its wrong, I've seen how it's affecting you so I wouldn't be completely against you being together as long as you get information out if her. Remember you are still there to get the place shut down." "I understand, goodnight father." He smiled slightly. "Goodnight, Mary." 

She turned toward me. "Listen, I know you probably hate me after hearing I'm here to get the place shut down but-!" I was kissed roughly. "I don't care if your here to shut us down, you wouldn't do that." Another kiss. "your heart overpowers your thirst to prove yourself to your dad." Another kiss. "I'm not complaining. but what's with the kisses?" "Mary, he's allowing us to be together." She smiled the widest smile I had even seen. I smiled with her.


	23. The bed

Mary's POV

We transferred back into our room. "It's getting late. We should get to bed." "Fine." 

We made our way over to the room but when we open the door we realise there is only one bed.

"Hecate, don't I need a bed?" "I forgot! It's fine I'll just magic one up." When she tried the conjured bed started flying around the room and teleporting so she reversed the spell. "What did you do?" "A simple duplication spell." "Let me try." I was too tired too even get half a bed before it disappeared. "Are you alright!?" She caught me before I fell. "No, I'm absolutely exhausted." "Of course! You were too tired to perform a transfer earlier why would you be able to perform a duplication." She looked at me as I was falling asleep. 

"Looks like we're sharing the bed tonight." 

She transferred her nightdress onto me and I got uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" I shook my head violently. "Way too hot." "Aren't you normally cold all the time?" "When I'm tired it's always the opposite." "Of course. I don't have anything that wouldn't cover every part of your body. Well except... That won't do." "Except what?" "I have a nightdress that is as short as the one you wear except it is incredibly thin, has only thin straps and no sleeves." "I don't care just get me out of this thing. Now!" "Okay bossy."

She transferred the new outfit onto me and untied my hair so she could put it in a plait.

I went to look in the mirror. I looked myself up and down while Hecate refused to look at me. "Wow," was all she got. "What? Is it that bad?" "No its perfect. Now for you!" I went over to her wardrobe, as I had already put my clothes in there as I didn't have many, and chose an outfit. "What about this one?" It was a black nightdress with long sleeves and a skirt that reached just passed my knees. "That seems alright."

She transferred the outfit onto herself and untied her hair.

It was then her turn to look in the mirror and she just smiled. "You do look go in black." "And you look just as good in dark blue." We both smiled as I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. I then yawned which grabbed her attention. "Right you! Bed now!" "But." "No, you're exhausted bed now." "Fine, sweety." "You are not sweet talking your way out of this." I gave up as she pulled me toward the bed. 

"Sit." I sat down. "Now lie down." "Yes, ma'am." "Just listen to me before you pass out!" I lead down. "Now! It is 9pm so I will be getting the girls to bed and when I come back I expect you to be asleep." I just hummed and she left. I didn't want to sleep. I couldn't. Not when that memory kept resurfacing. 

I waited for fifteen minutes for her to come back. If I was going to sleep I wanted her there to wake me up. 

"I said you should be asleep when I get back." "Sorry." My voice was a whisper. "It's fine." She walked gently over the other side of the bed and sat down. She took off her boots and lead under the covers with me. "Why do I feel as if there is a trauma related reason you're always tired?" "Because there is." She turned to face me, held my hand and placed it on her chest. "I'm going to wait right here until you fall asleep." She yelped in surprise when I wrapped my arms around her so we ended up cuddling. "Thank you." My voice was raw.

Maybe the memory will leave me alone for tonight?


	24. A shared dream

Mary's POV

I fell asleep then I woke in a dark room I didn't recognise but felt familiar. "Hello?" I was met with complete silence. "Hello!?" I tried again expecting the same but to my surprise I was met with a "Willamina? Is that you!?" There's only one person who has ever called me by my actual name. "Mother!?" "Wilma." I see a woman running toward me. 

She stopped Infront of me and we both looked at eachother with shock. "Wilma?" She placed a hand on my cheek. "Mom?." There were tears in our eyes. "You've grown so much. My little girl." "It really is you. Where are we? Where have you been? Are you alright?" "Whoa. One question at a time please." "Sorry." "No, it's fine. I'm just as excited as you." She kissed me on the forehead. 

"Hello?" We both look in the direction of the noise."who's that?" "It sounded like." We walk toward the sound of a woman shouting. Once I see who it is I run and jump into her arms. "Joy!" "Mary!" She hugged me back. At that moment I realised that we were back in our own bodies. "Were back!" "We are!" "Wait, back where?" "In our own bodies." "What?" "It's a long story, mom." Joy looked at her with surprise. "Mary, this your mother!?" 

I sighed. "Mary Maryweather meet Joy Hecate Hardbroom. Joy meet Mary Maryweather." "Well met, Mary Maryweather." "No need to be so formal. Future daughter in law." We both blushed deep red as my mother smirked. "That's right I noticed." "How!?" "I don't know; the way you ran into eachothers arms, looked at eachother lovingly and had a conversation only you understand. Sounds like dating material."

We just stared at her. "You two alright?" "Yeah I'm fine." "I'm just confused. Your name is Mary and you named your daughter Maryline." "I named her Willamina but once her father divorced me he forced her to change her name to Maryline." Hecate started laughing. "What!?" "I'm sorry but, Willamina." "Blame her." "How does Wilma sound, honey." "I would say it's better than Willamina, sweety." "You even have pet names for eachother." "It happened after Joy learned I like honey." My mother just laughed to herself. 

"You know something, I started dating someone two months ago. We started calling eachother pet names like four days into the relationship." We sat on the floor. "Really?" "Yeah, I noticed her fasination with plants although she can never keep them alive for long. I call her Floral." "That's cute." "She what? Sixty? and your calling her cute!?" "Your just mad I'm not calling you cute." "Well I mean!" "Anyway, you forty three so why are you complaining?" She just grumbled and I giggled.

"Hello?" We turned in the direction of the voice. We then see a short woman emerge from the darkness. "Ada!?" Joy and I shout at the same time. "You know her?" "Yes, she is the headmistress at the school we work." "Cackles Academy? I was honestly planning on moving there as the new history of magic teacher." "Really!?" "Yeah, I hope you won't mind." "Not at all, ill be quite happy working with you." "That's fantastic news." "Mary, do you really not mind me becoming your step mother if we decide to get married." "If it was going to have to be anyone I would rather it be you." "That's great news, Willamina." "Willamina?" "Don't ask." 

We all then woke up. "What a way to find out your girlfriends actual name is Willamina." Is all I hear from my chest. "Will you shut up about that already." "no." I groaned. "were in each others bodies still." "it would appear so, my dear." "Hmmm. Your mum seems nice." "You mean your future mother in law." "Ugh, shut up." "When are you going to propose?" "We started dating last night." "Excuse me, we started dating three months ago." "We broke up." "No, we didn't. You lied." "Fine, I'll propose when the time is right."

"Better be soon."


	25. MONDAY

Mary's POV

The weekend passed with us having fun. Then came Monday morning. The same shared dream was occuring ever night so we now knew my mother would be arriving today. 

When we woke up I hear Joy grumbling. "What's wrong, sweety?" "I'm going to have to deal with two of you." "By the way, my mother likes chaos more than me." "Well isn't that fantastic." I laughed as we got out of bed and got changed. We made our way down to the front of the school. Once we got there we see a woman with a black and purple cloak flying in on her broom with her cat. 

Once she had descended she got off of her broom and pulled Hecate and I into a hug. "Right if I remember, you've switched bodies. So you're Willamina and you're Hecate." Joy giggled. "Don't." My mother laughed with her. She had my chaos and Hecate's sense of humour, this was going to be good. "Where is Ada?" "Probably in her room watering her plants, she likes waking up early." "Where is her room. I would like to go see her." "Wouldn't you like to be shown your room and classroom before being given the tour." "I have my own room." She sounded a little disappointed. "Hey. You have your own room. Doesn't mean you have to use it." Her face lit up and I laughed.

I then feel something against my legs. I look down to find my mother's familiar. "Hello there. It's been a while hasn't it." I kneel down so I can pet her and she rubs her head against my hand. "Who's this?" "This is Starlight. Funny enough she is the mother of Wilma's familiar as well." "Really?" "Yep." "Right. Miss Maryweather I believe we should give you your tour and show you your classroom and room." "Lead the way."

We walked through the empty halls. My mother's classroom was right next to my old one and so was her room. "It's a good thing I don't get transfersickness." "Hmmm." "Which one you gets transfer sick now." "Hecate." "How do you know." "She forgot she was in my body Sunday morning and tried to transfer to the main room when she almost threw up." My mother laughed. 

"This is your classroom and that is where I will be from Monday morning." "Okay. Where is my room?"   
"up the stairs third door on the right." "could you show me?" "are you going to use the room?" She looked away blushing. "Then why waste time and energy." She looked like she wanted to say something. "you want to go and see Ada don't you?" "was it that obvious.?" "yes."

We transferred outside her door. I held onto Joy as the sickness wore off. I had visited Ada several times in the afternoon so we could talk. I knocked on the door and we heard a "come in." We opened the door to find Ada sat on one of her chairs reading a book about plants. She looked up at us and her face turned to excitement when she saw my mother. "Mary! You made it!" They hugged. "Old love is so sweet," I whispered. That got a "Hey!" from both of them and Joy and I giggled.

"Will you be staying in your room or with me?" "Well, I was hoping I would stay with my beautiful soon to be fiancé." They both smiled at eachother. "Why aren't you like that?" "Because someone has to contain your chaos with an iron fist and I'm not ready to propose or anything yet." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's perfectly fine, sweety. Go at your own pace, I'm not going to complain and I'll be there every step of the way." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Wilma." "Anytime, my love." We gently rested our foreheads together.

We hear a loud "Awwww!" from behind us. "What?" "You two are adorable." "Hear that Joy? You're officially adorable because more than one person believes so." "I have the capacity to be at times but only you lot see it." "So you agree with us." She turned away slightly. "Aw! She does!" "Shut it! For all I know you're with Ada so you can steal my job." "I would never do that! Plus, neither of you are going to be here in a few months." "I'm sorry. What was that!?" "Nothing. Now you two lovebirds should get to breakfast before I eat all of it."

We left.


End file.
